Midnight Rhapsody
by Kaori Takaguchi
Summary: Because her blood would continue to seek him out, now that he had marked her as his. Host Club Vampire Knight Crossover with slight elements of twilight,naruto, and bleach.KyoHaru.
1. Prolouge

Well,... It seems I have returned to the world of writing fanfic sooner than I anticipated, but this idea was too good to pass up. So, without further ado, I present the result of a plot bunny gone wild. Enjoy

_**Summary: Because her blood would continue to seek him out, now that he had marked her as his.**_

* * *

" Are you sure she'll be safe here?" the young man asked quietly, as he laid the sleeping figure in his arms on the bed near him.

" Yes" the older man replied briskly, as he moved around the room checking the locks on the windows and doors. " With all the things that have been happening between the Hunters and the Council, this is probably the safest place she could be right now."

The young man groaned internally, as he leaned against the wall. " Surely the Council realizes that the more they attempt to control the Hunters, the more control slips away?"

The older man's face turned thoughtful " It seems almost as if they want to create unrest amongst the Hunters, as if they have their own ulterior motive for doing so... but who knows what they could possibly have planned".

_'She's so much like her mother... '_he thought sadly wishing the girls mother was still alive to see her. Snapping out of his reverie, he turned to address the solemn pureblood who was gazing at her also " It's a shame she had to be awakened so suddenly".

" Yes,... it would have been much better if I could have told her about everything myself, but the circumstances at the time didn't allow it. " the young man said sighing slightly as he took one last look at the sleeping girl. Regaining composure, he turned to the older man as he headed for the door, " So Headmaster, I assume you will enroll her as her memories return?"

" As soon as she's ready. And I assume you'll be back to visit as soon as you explain your absence to the moon dorm ?"

"But of course Headmaster Cross" the young man said grinning, the tips of his fangs in view " After all, we are _betrothed_."

* * *

I know people are going to kill me for this short chapter, but I am the slowest typer in the world and I am still editing the first (real) chapter of this story.

As always constructive criticism is appreciated, and for the record, their is a difference between constructive criticism and flames.

_**JA NE**_


	2. Walk the maze of life

_EDITED 9/20/09_

_Flashback/ Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

_' "Don't worry," He said calmly as his fangs sank into the smooth flesh of her neck, " This will all make sense later."_ '

* * *

_' It's always the same thing she _, as she gazed out of the library window, her fingers streaking the crystallized condensation while her mind wandered. Ever since the day she had been saved , and bitten, by a mysterious pureblood in a dark alley, she knew nothing would ever be the same again. At 16 years old Haruhi hadn't expected much out of life. Her earliest memory being one of herself waking up on the doorstep of an orphanage in the rain, while an old lady stood over her checking her pulse, it was only natural that her outlook on life was decidedly mature, ( if not a bit pessimistic) than any normal person. She excelled at school, and most things she did, and she made it through life on the hopes that she would someday figure out who her parents were. But for all the hard work and planning that went into her everyday life, it amazed her that it only took one day to undo it.

The day had been normal if not monotonous, to say the least. School had gone by agonizingly slowly, and when the bell rang that signaled the end of the day, she was more than happy to oblige her educators, and leave. Perhaps it was the long hours she kept helping the orphanage, combined with the unusually long day at school that had her out of sorts that day, but whatever it was, it was enough to distract her from the figure that kept to the shadows, as it followed her home from school.

Though she loved and respected the old woman who ran the orphanage, she never paid much attention to her constant ranting about how a girl her age shouldn't be making the long trip from school to home late at night, like she frequently did. Though deep down she knew the old woman was right, Haruhi just shrugged it off, saying that she couldn't possibly imagine anyone wanting to attack her.

The glancing blow to the back of her head that sent her sprawling into the nearest brick wall of a dark alley however, was all too real. She faintly remember the old woman trying to get her to transfer to a closer, more secure private academy, but she refused to let her spend any extra money on her that could be spent on the orphanage.

_' " What do you want?" she asked on the verge of a scream, her dazed mind slowly forming words._

_" Oh not much," the man said casually as he stepped lightly on her ankle. Though handsome in appearance, the feral smile he gave her only served to add to her terror "Just your blood."_

_" W-what?" she gasped quietly, eyes widening as she scrabbled backward, fear evident in her eyes as she tried to get away._

_"Don't worry," he said as he stomped calmly on her ankle, the fragile bones shattering under his heel. "I'm afraid it's no use running" he said grinning as she cried out in pain._

_"You see my dear, I am a Aristocrat. A Vampiric Aristocrat. And as such a high ranking vampire, I require certain necessities, and no one, especially a pathetic little human like you, has a chance of a chance keeping me from getting what I want." he paused, the mix of anger, fear, and disbelif in her eyes only causing his grin to stretch wider._

_Feeling tears gather in the corner of her eyes, her mind snapped into action as he leaned toward her. Body acting on its own accord, her uninjured leg whipped around to kick the man in the shins, tears coursing down her face as her injured leg dragged the ground. World turning upside down, she felt a heavy swipe across her stomach, before she was flung bodily into the connecting wall._

_Mind reeling, she quickly catalogued her injuries. Fearing the crack she heard upon impact the signal of another broken bone, the sudden realization that the dark shadow pooling around her was her own blood, sent a swift jolt of fear through her that rooted her to the ground. Glaring at the man, she pushed down the bile that threatened to rise in her throat, pain numbing her senses as the man continued to talk._

_"So," He said evilly as his face moved closer to hers, "Since we both know death is inevitable, why don't you be a good girl and I'll end it qui-" Words barely leaving his mouth, the rouge aristocrat watched the girl put a shaking hand over her mouth, and turn away, her whole body shaking with the effort of holding back a scream. Wondering what could be causing such a strong reaction (aside from himself) from the girl, he turned around at the last minute, only to have a swift blow separate his head from his body._

_Scream fading along with consciousness, her vision darkened, as her savior turned to her._

_"I didn't want to do this just yet, but it looks like I have no choice."_

_Vision still fading, she attempted to face the mysterious man, but the adrenaline rush that had accompanied fear, had long since faded. "Are you here to kill me too?" she managed to sputter weakly, the metallic taste of blood thick in her mouth._

_Feeling a gentle hand sweep away the hair from her neck, she shuddered slightly, as the last of her consciousness slowly faded to black._

_"Don't worry," he said calmly as his fangs sank into the smooth flesh of her neck, " this will all make sense later".'_

_'And he was true to his word' _she thought sighing as she continued to gaze out the window. Though she hadn't ever claimed to know everything about herself before she was bitten, she realized she knew nothing before she was awakened. Although she was mostly unconscious when the mysterious pureblood bit her, as soon as his fangs pierced her neck, it was as if a veil had been lifted from her mind.

She had never been one to believe in the supernatural, her mind was too logical for such whimsy, so the fact that she was a Vampire herself, was almost too much to process . But as she fell deeper into her vampiric coma, the memories, that had previously been suppressed to the point of undetection, flooded back into her mind in an unrelenting wave of emotion.

Her parents, 2 of the most powerful and influential purebloods in the vampire world, never abandoned like she previously thought, but were killed, along with the rest of her clan, by a trio of Hunters seeking vengeance for the death of a forth. Though she was still trapped in her mind, the knowledge of her heritage coupled with the pain of her family's death, sent her deeper into the coma she currently a year she had been living in her own mind, the awakening of her memories triggering the many adaptations and changes, that only graced a pureblood.

_' No clue how long it's been on the outside'_ she thought solemnly, slightly sadden at the thought of leaving her peaceful world, _'But I cant escape reality forever'_. Swiftly crossing the room, she pushed open the giant oak doors that led out of the library.

It was time to wake up.

* * *

They say the first step is always the hardest, and it certainly was for me. hopefully after this I can get to the good stuff.

R and R.

_**JA NE**_


	3. Seeing is believing

Sorry about the long wait. Lots of stuff has been going on, and this chapter took forever to type.

If i owned host club, several members would have been raped by my friends multiple times already.( eyes mori kyoya and hikaru as they back away). Besides, who knows what Bisco hatori looks like anyways?

* * *

Many thanks to these reviewers:

Kiki'sVampireLove94: Sweet. I'm tha bomdiggity yo.

Mithras151: Your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy(which is hard since acording to my friends coughkikicough, i have no feelings)

Leafdrop:Yesssss. Mission accomplished(for now)

Z.brite: don't kill me! If i give you hunny will you feel better?

" Happy twisty pompom" talking

'_ Emo sneezing cheesecake' thinking_

Sorry about the typos, as this was done in a rush (as usual)

Previously:**_ 'It was time for her to wake up'_**

* * *

Pale, almost white, silver eyes blinked drowsily, as they looked at the room around them. Taking in the drawn curtains, bare walls, and single mirror next to her canopied bed, Haruhi figured this must be the place her savior had taken her. Stiff muscles protesting with every movement she made, she dragged herself over to the mirror, and gasped at what she saw.

She knew that her body would be forced to adapt to the changes and advanced senses that her vampire side had awoken, but she was still slightly unsettled at the sight before her. Though she had never been a stunning beauty before, the changes now were too evident to ignore. Gone was the cute, solemn girl she had once been. In her place was a beautiful young woman. Her hair once short and unruly, now reached her hips, the childish figure she once had gone with her androgynous looks. Pale, translucent skin, combined with dark hair that framed her silver eyes, made her an anomaly that was sinfully beautiful, even by vampire standards.

Still transfixed by the sight before her, she didnt notice the figure next to her, untill he began to speak.

"I see you've finally awakened "

Startled by the sudden presence, she turned to face the owner of the voice, flinching as she felt something twitch in her brain as the window behind her shattered. Body unconsciously slipping into a fighting stance she never knew she knew, she relaxed when it was evident that he wasn't going to attack her, then winced at the damage she did to the window.

" Are you the one who brought me here?" she said sharply, her coming out harsher than she intended.

"Haruhi my dear, it's all right," he said soothingly, as he steered her toward the door," Just come with me, and I'll explain everything"

Though the logical part of her was yearning to question the older man, she complied with his wishes. Moving quietly down the long hallway, they stopped only once for her to change out of her nightgown and into a black sweaterdress. Feeling her suspicions grow, she sensed the presence of other beings in the multiple rooms they passed, but she kept her mouth shut , agitation making her impatient.

Finally reaching his large office at the end of the hall, she settled herself in the sagging armchair across from his desk, thankful for the change of scenery.

"So" he said conversationally,"I assume you want answers?"

"Obviously,'' she said tersely as he handed her a cup of tea. Though the amber fluid that carved a warm path to her her stomach did nothing to quell the fierce burning of her throat, she used it as a chance to weigh her options. "Why wasn't i informed of my situation, or wakened earlier?" she hated deceiving people, as it went against her morals, but she was still unsure of how much to trust the mysterious man before her.

"Though harsh it may seem, it was a necessary precausion. Should you have been awakened earlier, ceartin..." He paused, attempting to word the situation delicately"... Ceartin people would have immediatley felt the flux in power and your newly awakened presence, and should i have awakened you too early, your young age would have made you too big of a target for abduction or various other things."

She felt herself raise the fine porcelain teacup to her lips habitually, while she processed his answer. Though his tone was still friendly and inviting, she wondered how long his pleasant demeanor would remain once she got her answers.

"Okay," she said slowly as she filled her nonresponsive lungs with air, the action giving her more time to think, "Where am I exactly?"

"Oh," he said easily, as she felt him relax visibly and mentally "That's easy dear, your at Cross Academy, a school for vampires of all kinds"

_' So"_she thought bitterly as she tuned out his voice for a millisecond, _' I really have turned into the people from my memories'_. " I assume you are the headmaster..?"

"Cross"

"Okay, headmaster cross, exactly what do you mean, vampires of all kinds?"

"Well" he said slowly, wondering exactly where to start," I guess i should start with the hierarchy, since the rankings are essentially like a pyramid of sorts. At the lowest are Level e's, insane blood crazed vampires who will stop at nothing to get what the want, whilst Level D's are just former humans who will eventually descend to Level E status, unless they drink the blood of the one who turned them into vampires. Level C's are common vampires, and Level B's are Aristocrats who have their own unique powers, though the Aristocrats are nowhere near as powerful as the Level A's or Purebloods they serve. Purebloods like yourself, are the most powerful beings in this world, and there are few of you left, though your presence and influence will be forever undeniable. No one knows the extent of your powers, so mere humans like myself can only hope to bow down to mercy." he said calmly, as his mouth twisted into a joking smile.

"And you belive I fall under the Pureblood category?" She asked skeptisism unmasked in her voice.

"Of course! The Fujioka clan has always been the most powerful of the Purebloods. That, combined with your almost disturbing resemblance to Kyoko, it's obvious that you belong to the Fujiokas" he spoke quickly without hesitation.

She frowned as she processed the information"You mentioned that that certain people , would have made me a target... would it have been because of my linage, or temporary helplessness?"

"Both, but linage more so " he paused as he refilled his teacup, mind moving to other matters, as he glanced at his watch. " I'm afraid our time to sit idly is running out, and we need to get you into the dorm before dawn... Any other questions before I show you to your room?"

"Yes" she said quietly as she suppressed the lump in her throat that rose when she gave her answer "Why did they kill my family?''

He stilled suddenly, obviously caught offguard by her question, and his eyes softened at the subtle pain in her voice " the Hunters society has always believed they are working towards the greater good," his eyes darkened as he came to his conclusion" but, as we all know, irrationality always tends to cloud greater judgement."

* * *

Well this chapter was hard to crank out. This chapter is more of a explanation, so that if you've never read Vampire Knight, but you want to read my story anyways, you wont be completely lost.( like i tend to get when i read crossovers with storys i've never heard of).

**Coming Soon:** _'And she knew that as soon as she opened the door to the six gorgeous men before her, she was trapped forever'_

The next chapter is where the fun really starts, so hopefully my next update will satisfy (me) more than this damn chapter did. Even though i already have a pairing in mind for this story, i want to get into the story before i focus so much on the romance, though the rating might go up due to the fact that (As anyone who's written fanfic about vampires knows) every bloodsucking scene is either really painful or borderline lime. Unfortunately this is something I'm willing to accept since my generation (self included) is so perverted, that nothing bothers me any more.

As always reviews are welcome, opinions are valued, and there is a difference between constructive critisim and being an outright ass (I should know since i am one ;D)

_**JA NE**_


	4. Dawn of Fate

**_EDITED 9/20/09_**

Finally! I'm actually getting to the stuff i want to write, and not the crap i feel i have to ( because in all honesty, the very first chapters, like explanations and whatnot, are always the hardest for me). As usual, please excuse any grammar/technical issues, as i am searching for a beta, and obviously do not have one.

Many thanks to these reviewers. Thanks to their valiant efforts, I will not be forced to release my rabid army of anime starved Naruto freaks, and the innocent masses will live another day.

_**xxbakaxchan: Aww I'm flattered...(Gaara raises a skeptical eyebrow), no really.**_

_**Kiki'sVampireLove94: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE DANCE!! But tanks anaways.**_

_**Also many thanks to those who favorited me:**_

_**.**_

_**bullterrierlove**_

_**Rayne Hunter**_

_**Kiki'sVampireLove94**_

_**StunningSpellRocks2345**_

_**Mithras151: As usual you provide great insight. People like you help keep my muse and will to write alive.( Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive!)**_

Remember my sweet little fanfic junkies, reviews are food to my chronically lethargic soul, and any questions you ask in said reviews, i will do my best to answer.

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own, cuz i would have accidentally killed someone by now, or just generally screwed everything** **up.**

This chapter is dedicated to Kiki (for helping me survive the drill team camp of death) and . ( for just being awesome)

Ch.3 _**Dawn of Fate**_

Holding back a sigh as she moved down the dark hallway, Haruhi felt the past couple of days had been a vast disappointment. Though things had been going smoothly the past couple, the fact that she was a pureblood, apparently much nicer than the other single female pureblood at school (or so she had been told by a flustered blushing level C after she had bumped into him), only made her feel more out of place. She had never been particularly good at anything besides studying, and though not ugly, was never considered to be a world beauty, so all the newfound attention and pledges of unyielding loyalty she was receiving, made her quite uncomfortable. It was great that the other vampires were constantly kind to her, but the slave like adoration, forced politeness, and all around oddness did nothing to quiet her suspicions that she and the 4 other purebloods here, were treated with fear and hesitation, rather than respect and genuine trust.

_' But really,' _she thought frustrated as she pulled at the hem of her white skirt, unused to its decreased length, _' Is it too_ _much too ask for a damn place to study?' _She could handle the almost insultingly easy classes (with the exception of abilities reckoning), the creepy staring from the day class, and even the few girls who made it clear that they resented her status and her appearance (though she had told them countless times it was out of her control), but having no place where she could clear her head and just breath, was another thing altogether. So far every library and study hall she had passed, had far too many people in it for her liking, and for once she just didn't feel like listening to the subdued whispers of Aristocrats and their servants whenever she entered a room.

Brushing back stray wisps of hair that like a curtain to her waist, Haruhi pushed open the giant mahogany door labeled 3rd music room, praying that this would be a place for her to study, or at who would attempt to talk to her normally, before they assumed she would kill them all for being lesser than her.

Vision obscured by a sudden flurry of pale pink cherry blossoms, she clutched the strap of her book bag closer to her, as she looked on at the peculiar scene before her. Six beautiful men seated at various tables and couches, looked on boredly at a blond vampire who moved frantically around the room, arms flailing in all directions. Feeling six pairs of eyes turn on her, she felt a faint flush cover her cheeks , even as she willed the blood to stop flowing, apology forming as a few of the vampires moved forward.

"Ano...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" she said calmly, attempting to back away, as the tall blonde man quickly approached her quickly.

"Intrude? Oh fair maiden," he said dashingly as he took her chin in his hand" One as lovely as yourself could never interrupt anything, even if you are a bit early."

"A bit early?" she repeated monotonously his overdramatic gestures only causing her annoyance.

"Why yes," the raven haired man with glasses answered easily from a corner with a smile "As it stands, the host club has been officially over for an hour."

"Host club?" she replied monotonously again, only letting her voice betray the slightest hint of confusion.

The blonde haired man staggered back, dramatically, as he put a hand to his chest, shock marring his handsome features. "oh fair maiden," he didn't notice her eye twitch as he stooped down on one knee to take her hand, "Please grace me with your name so that i may save you from the injustice that is-"

"Look," she said exasperatedly, annoyance clear in her voice as she jerked her hand away from his nearing lips," I thank you for your concern, but you don't really need to know my name, as i wont be participating in this host club, So if you'll excuse me, I'll just be- Ahh!''

She yelped as a pair of twin beings dragged her (much smaller) form back into the room, her boot clad feet barely skimming the floor as she was thrown gently onto a couch.

"Hey Kyouya, what's the story on her?" the red haired twin on the left asked the man in glasses as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Yes" the one on the right said picking up his brothers sentence easily, fingers tracing the alabaster skin of her neck "Surely one as unique as yourself is curious about what you've discovered?"

"Not particularly" she said tiredly as she moved to escape the twins grasp, only to have their hold tighten.

"But Ms. Haruhi Fujioka of class 1-A daughter of the late Kyoko and Ryoji Fujioka, and last descendant of the fujioka clan, pureblood of class 1-A, don't you want to partake in our services?" the raven haired man spoke again, a sardonic smirk on his face.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his extensive knowledge of her, but kept all surprise off her face as she turned to address him "Services?"

The blonde man (Who had currently been growing inexplicable mushrooms in a corner) bounded back over to the group, all traces of depression at his earlier rejection gone "Why yes dear princess. At the host club offers a multitude of services. Should you come to the first half of the club, you have the option of enjoying the company of our gracious hosts, like the Lolita shota or our pureblood wild type!" he gestured grandly at the two third years in the corner, a diminutive blonde sitting in the lap of a mammoth dark haired man, who introduced themselves to be Mitsukuni Hannizouka(Hunny) and Morinozuka Takashi (Mori).

"Perhaps you fancy the intellectual type" he continued unaware of her lagging attention" If so, our resident Secretary, Kyouya Ootori, pureblood of class 2-A, is always on call" the megane glanced back up from his laptop upon hearing his name, another smirk gracing his features.

"Then again, she could like me better Hikaru" Kaoru stated from the left hand toying devilishly with the end of her blazer.

"Or maybe she likes me better Kaoru" Hikaru purred lazily as he pulled her closer to him.

"Fools!" tamaki exclaimed as he snatched her suddenly from the twins "Obviously, she detests you twin homos, and is longing for a hero(Like me) to come and save her from your evil clutches. For i, Tamaki Suoh, class 2-A, pureblood, host club king , and most designated host of the host club will prote-"

Startled body acting solely on instinct, Haruhi felt the tension and stress that had been constantly forced back each time something took her by surprise, release in a sudden delayed reaction, the muscles under her seemingly delicate skin springing to life. Body moving on its own accord, she grabbed Tamaki's arm, and launched him into the air.

**5 minutes later...**

"Look, i really didn't mean to do it" haruhi said nervously as she stood next to kyouya, who was examining the king's unconscious form while the twins laughed hysterically in the background "He...he just surprised me that's all"

"He'll be fine " kyouya said, bemused as he signaled something to Mori, who sensed her distress immediately.

"Maybe you should sit down" he said soothingly in his serene baritone, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, calmness radiating off of him.

"Haru-chan, maybe you should have some cake, since it always makes me feel better!" the pint sized senior said happily as he steered her toward the nearest table, babbling the whole way, about his favorite type of cake.

"Maybe it would be in your best interests to come to the club tomorrow, as it seems your are not in complete control of your abilities" Kyouya stated with another smile ulterior motive causing his glasses to glint.

_'Abilities? Oh headmaster cross did mention something about that..'_

"Well" she said slowly glancing back at the host club king , who was still unconscious as the twins drew on his face, "I had planned on coming back to apologize, but how could you possibly help me?"

"Simple" Kyouya said attempting to conceal the triumph in his voice, "The second half of our club is always devoted to helping the young ladies of our school with thier studies, be it history to advanced hydrodynamics"

"And if i don't want help with any of these things?" she asked shortly, annoyed by his persistence

"Well, you can always watch the fights."

Whew! Another chapter finished. i updated much faster than expected, but, and I'm really sorry about this, expect updates to slow drastically since my school starts Monday . I'm on drill team so that will probably consume most of my free time along with homework/ ap classes (Not that i really care), but i will try to update at least once a month, if not sooner.

Just so you know, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori are Purebloods, and Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru, are Aristocrats.

_**JA NE**_


	5. What's the rush?

**Thanks to all my favoriters and reviewers!(P.S. the answers to any uestions you asked are in italic beside your name)**

**Darknessdawns-**_Even though some of the club members might flirt with her a little, as of the moment i'm not completly decided about the pairing( though i am leaning towards Mori or Kyoya, just because theyre my favorite pairing with Haruhi)_

**Mithras151-**_IKE was a bitch and my power went out for three days, but as long as i havemy aptop, i'll survive X_

**Laughing Bandit D Royale-**_No, Yuki from VK is not going to be in the story, and none of the characters from VK will be appearing (except hinthintX maybe one or two playboys) but other than that, none will be appearing. _

**AlphaSigma**

**Princess-Christina-Ark**

**OhMyGoshsickels**

**xXbakaxchan**

**Kiki'sVampireLove94**

**Leafdrop**

**Z.brite**

I said that this would b out in a month and here it is the first of october! If anybody still reads this expect the next chap in a month.

Please excuse the rushed feeling of this chapter, but things have been a little rough concerning my laptop, high school, and my time management skills, so i'm really sorry about the structure of this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to:

_**Mithras151: for your constant support and inspiratio**n_

_**Kiki: For- well, ya know,always being lost with me in biology**_

Remember, the more you review the less depressed i am, and when i'm depressed things tend to explode around me randomly(And we dont want that now do we?). Unless it causes me to reveal the plot, i'll try to answer any questions you have, k?

* * *

Hands ticking steadily on the crystalline clock at the front of the classroom, Haruhi felt a strange mix of anticipation and dread, the mere thought of returning to the host club adding to her anxiety. Surprisingly, the past month that she had been spending with the host club had been less disastrous than she had initially predicted. True to their word, every evening she had spent with them after club had closed for the day, had always been beneficial to her, and after a while, she found herself slowly seeing the six men, who were madly attached to her from the beginning, as (Gasp!) actual friends.

She had grown used to the many quirks of the club, from the oddly comforting silence of Mori, Hunny's sugary compassion, the twins devilish teasing, Tamaki's somewhat disturbing constant attempts at wooing her and his borderline fatherlike tendencies,to even Kyoya's intriguingly (and sometimes infuriatingly) complex mind, and it scared her how vital they had become to her in such a short amount of time.(Even if she would NEVER admit it).

The brash ring of the dissmisal bell snapping her out of her revirie, she felt long arms intertwine with hers, her books barely in her bag before she was pulled out the door.

"Ne, Kaoru that test was really difficult dont you think?" Hikaru spoke tiredly as he feigned exhaustion.

"Yes my dear brother it most ceartinly was." Kaoru replied dramaticaly as the girl between them sighed.

"In fact," Hikaru continued as they rounded the corner of the hall "I'm not sure if I passed at all!"

"What do you think?" the twins asked simuntaneously as they pressed closer to her, their faces identical masks of mischief.

"Come on guys it wasnt that bad. As long as you studied everything should have been fi- wait a second." she asked alarmed as their pace quickened drastically, her feet gliding the floor as they shot through the hall, "Guys, where are you taking me!?"

"We were supposed to keep this a secret" hikaru said blandly as they rounded another corner, "But I suppose it doesnt matter since your going to find out anyway."

"Keep what a secret?" she asked shortly, her suspicions rising as the twins pushed her through the open doors of the host club, only to find nobody there.

"Kyoya feels that since you have shown such great skill and progress in training and developing your abilities, and your wisdom, "Is far greater than one would expect of a newborn in your circumstances", that you it's high time we presented lovely public of high society, and tonight's midight soiree is a perfect chance." Kaoru said as they guided her to the costume room.

"Present? What in the world would possess you to think that i would even be able to pass in high society, let alone contribute to it?" she sputtered as Kaoru pulled out a rack of Evening gowns, ranging from a traditional kimono, to highly modernized Victorian themed dresses.

"But of course were going to present you." Hikaru stated bluntly as he eyed her for form, quickly eliminating several dresses as he worked" Everybody, male or Female, is always introduced at the host club, so everyone gets a fair shot at forming alliances and checking out prospective groups. Not to mention were the only club with a ballroom"

"Besides" Kaoru said with a wink as he handed her several dresses to try on, "How could we miss an opportunity to to show off the best thing to happen to us in two decades?"

Cheeks flushing slightly, she shook her head at how easily they spoke about their feelings, she hefted the dresses with minimal effort as she turned to speak to them again. "So basically what your saying, is that everybody is involved in some sort of organization, and anybody worth knowing is being scouted or already working for a higher power?" mobile form suddenly freezing as she felt herself collide with something solid.

"Essentially, yes" Drawled a cool low voice that Haruhi was ceartin didnt belong to the twins "But as you've probably deduced, each group has its own motives for existing and using the term 'club' as a facade, so make sure you consider them before you think about forming an alliance."

Heart rate jumping at his sudden statement, she wondered how she had missed his presence earlier, Haruhi turned to address Kyoya as he typed away on a black laptop "Then what does that make the host club?" she asked anxiously, necessarily sure she wanted to know the answer.

"An organization who's only motives are the people they care about and their survival." Kyoya said seamlessly, his fingers still typing fluidly on the keyboard.

"If that's the case," she said suspiciously as she stepped into the nearest dressing room to change while Kyoya and the twins waited expectantly outside, the sound of rustling fabric the only indication she was still there "Wouldn't that make the all the time you've spent helping me meditate and spar while claiming to be my friend, just a ploy to jumpstart the competition and add another pureblood to your loyalties?"

"Yes," Kyoya said calmly as she stepped out of the dressing room "But i thinkit's safe to say we see you as much more than just another asset to the alliance."

Air stilling as Haruhi pushed open the doors and stepped out, Kyoya felt his fingers stop typing as the twins squealed in delight.

"Oh Kaoru...its beautiful..." Hikaru said trailing off as Haruhi moved around the small area stumbling slightly under the trail of her multiple skirts.

"Yes" Kaoru said mesmerized as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder "Yes it is."

"Kaoru,Hikaru, i believe you've outdone yourselves."Kyoya said as he moved to stand behind them"In fact, I don't think we need tosee anything else...unless you have something better?"

"NO!" Hikaru said suddenly snapping out of his trance "This is the one.'

"But i havent even seen how it looks on me!" Haruhi protested as the twins drug her away to argue over hairstyles, the finality in their voices alarming her greatly.

""Don't worry Haruhi", Kyoya said smirking as Haruhi blushed again "I think you look just perfect.''

* * *

SO SO SO SO SORRY! I honestly thought this chap would be longer but thanks to hurricane Ike and a unreliable laptop, this was the best i could do. Expect the next chap to b better.

Originally, i had written another chapter before this one, that explained some of the training and things that haruhi did with the boys, but thanks to time constraints and a lost journal i went ahead and posted this instead of the real chapter 5, so if you become confused to what is going on, feel free to ask.

On another note, i want to say that; though i have nothing against them, there will be, at maximum ONE OC in this story, as I hate how the Ouran forum is full of stories about people who dont even exist in the original story, and i can barely find a story about the original characters.

R & R

_**JA NE**_


	6. The art of conversation

Once again, i am extremely sorry about the wait, but i am doing my best to update regularly. many things have been going on in the odd lottery that i call life, and having a unreliable computer never helps.

As always, many thanks to the reviewers:

**_Kiki'sVampireLove94_**

**_Mithras151_**

**_jeisikababe_**

**_Darknessdawns_**

**_LaughingBandit D Royale_**

**_AlphaSigma_**

**_Princess-Christina-Ark_**

**_OhMyGoshsickels_**

**_xxbakaxchan_**

**_Leafdrop_**

In no WAY SHAPE OR FORM am i complaining, but reviews make me happy and all i ask is that you leave one. They dont have to be super long or eloquent or any thing(God knows im not half the time), but when i see how many hits ive gotten compared to the number of reviews, it kinda puts me down a little. Even a 'that was cool" or 'that was weird" will make me happy, just review!XD.

By the way i have officially decided that will be kyoharu, so sorry if you dont like.(Honest)

**_Soundtrack for this chapter: Ikimino Gakari- blue bird & UVERworld- Colors of the heart_**

On with tha sto-ray!

* * *

" Kyoya! I cant find haruhi anywhere!" Tamaki yelled as he sped into the room, frantically looking at the rest of the host club members as he raced around in confusion "I stopped by her class to pick her up on my way here but even though i searched and searched and waited and waited, SHE WASNT THERE!"

"Tamaki calm down. As you can see everybody else is dressed and ready for tonight's party, and it would appear that you are the only one not ready," Kyoya said sighing as he walked past tamaki, dressed impeccably in a black James-bond-esque tuxedo, his usual glasses gone due to an unfortunate incident between tamaki, himself and a vacuum cleaner**(1)** earlier that day.

"Yeah Tono, hurry up." Kaoru said impatiently as he walked by with a rack of rejected dresses, he and his brother both wearing identical tuxedos, the red shirts underneath only serving adding to their devilish look.

"We dont want everyone barging in here with you looking like that." Hikaru said with distaste as he straightened his tie, tamaki's disheveled appearance obviously concerning him.

"It would be wise to get dressed." Mori said calmly as hunny nodded, both wearing suits similar to the twins, with the exception of their green and yellow shirts.

"Besides, Haruhi's already ready" Hikaru said smirking

"THEN WHERE IS SHE!!?!?" tamaki yelled as he grabbed hikaru by the lapel of his coat, hands immediately releasing him as hikaru scowled at the close proximity of their faces.

"Shortly after she changed, Haruhi left for her room to retrieve a necklace that she thought would go well with her dress, though she should be back vefore the party begins. Now would you _please_get dressed?" Kyoya said impatiently as he glared at Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded and gulped.

* * *

Haruhi cursed as she pushed away one of the long tendrils of hair that framed her face, ornate twin buns heavy on her head as she rummaged through her dresser, her hands rapidly searching for something. Smiling as she found what she was looking for, she lifted the heavy the top of the heavy antique trunk that the headmaster told her contained all of the heirlooms she was entrusted to at birth, and what remained of her mothers through the mass of documents, books, and rings, she tied the small silk choker around her neck, the blue sapphire lotus complementing the bluish tint of her black dress. Shoving the trunk back inside her closet carefully, she took one last look at the picture of her mother and father, that sat on her dresser before shutting the door.

"Father.....Mother....give me strength"

* * *

By the time she returned to the host club, the party was in full swing, and haruhi mentally cursed as she slipped in through the back door, hoping that none of the host club members had noticed her absence. Feeling eyes on her as she moved through the throngs of conversing purebloods and aristocrats, politely declining offers to join multiple alliances(Even though she had been somehow convinced/blackmailed/ forced to join the host club hours before), she moved to stand next to a solitary kyoya grateful for a familiar face

"So' she said calmly as he handed her a flute of champagne**(2) **what have i missed?"

"Not much" he replied as his eyes scanned the room disinterestedly, hand automatically reaching inside his coat for a blood tablet, only to be met with air.''just the usual fawning over Tamaki and the twins by our regular customers, and a few pointless conversations."

"Well thats good" she said as she handed him a blood tablet, still surprised that she had actually acquired a taste for blood at all, much less the constant thirst for it. "So i can assume nothing too important happened while i was away?" she asked as she sipped the drink, golden champagne taking on a pinkish hue.

"Nothing. Unless you count Tamaki frantically looking for you as something valid" he drawled languidly, sarcasm laden in his voice.

Half- succeeding at masking a giggle(She briefly wondered what the hell had come over her) she turned to look at kyoya, his usually calculating eyes unfocused and faraway.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she bluntly, her curiosity overriding her better judgement.

"Excuse me?" kyoya said slightly surprised at how easily she as the question

"I said, What are you thinking about" she articulated slowly as if talking to a child.

"well" he paused. Though he had no problem talking with her, it was rare that anybody dared to ask him how he felt. Usually, most aristocrats and purebloods were wary about being in the presence of such a influential vampire such as himself(even if he was the third son, he was still a member of one of the most powerful pureblood families that vampire kind had ever produced), and even amongst his own family did they ever take the time to ask each other such things "I could tell you, but i dont think you would find it of any interest.''

"try me.''

Hm. he raised an eyebrow. for someone so naive about the host club king's obvious attraction to her (cliched and love-at-first-sight-ish ad it was) she sure was persistent about getting to know them all as people/friends"I'm speculating possible ways to raise club profit without further depleting our budget"

"Oh." she fell silent as she took in what he said. Scanning the crowd to make sure she hadnt been spotted by one of her multiple admirers, she turned back to kyoya, the devastatingly cunning mind she called her own in full operation as she surveyed him with a critical eye. "You know....you tell me that, but somehow i dont think thats the whole truth"

"Why fair lady whatever do you mean?" Kyoya asked with a slight untraceable grin tips of his fangs barley showing in the pale light, sarcasm seeping back into his voice.

Mouth positioned for a quick reply , Haruhi suddenly paled as she gazed beyond kyoya, her face one of panic as a pair of mischievous twins and a swooning tamaki headed there way. Brain working quickly, haruhi glanced between the twins tamaki and kyoya, and decided that she would much rather spend the rest of her evening without unnecessary drama. Eyes flying to Kyoya, she looked at him with a sort of desperate determination, and quickly pushed him onto the dancefloor, relief flooding through her as she barely escaped chaos.

Eyes widening impercptibly, Kyoya briefly wondered what just happened until he spotted the mad blond and his cronies**(3)** heading toward them. Easily pulling her into the ongoing waltz, he chuckled slightly to himself as they glided across the floor.

"Haruhi my dear, i never knew you were so impulsive and daring," he said grinning as she blushed at the realization of what she had just done "I must say, it's quite nice seeing this side of you.'

"Oh shut up" she uttered quickly as her cheeks flushed again"this is strictly for show.''

"Well then" he said, faking taken abackess, ''If this is strictly for show, why dont we get to business? You were saying?"

"it doesnt matter now" she said attempting to ignore the glares coming from several other females, making sure tamaki was nowhere in sight, "Just keep dancing."

Voice dropping an octave as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, Kyoya made no attempt to hide his self satisfied smirk as she blushed

**_"As, you wish"_**

* * *

Eyes narrowing as she observed a certain pair from the shadows, the girls felt her fist clench as the man of her dreams chased after the only other female pureblood in the school as she brushed him off and fled the dancefloor with kyoya.

'That's it," the girl thought angrily as the girl continued to shamelessly flirt with the other pureblood, blushing as he whispered something in her ear "Pureblood or not, It's time she knew her place"

* * *

(1. I'll let you use your imagination for that...(LOL)

(2. Alcoholic beverages have no effect on the vamps in this story.....although a drunk Host club would be great.

(3. Couldnt resist using the term xD

Hehehheh...look at my man kyoya puttin tha moves on my girl Haruhi! But who is that mysterious girl in the shadows? And why is she out to get Haruhi? nobody knoooowwws!!!

PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!

_**ja ne**_


	7. Musings

Well,.... this certainly is a bigger chapter than all of the others, but thanks to Thanksgiving break (We're out a whole week), and sudden inspiration, this was one of the easiest chaps for me to write. Expect some characters to be a little out of character, but since I've officially decided on the pairing, the major plot devices and romance will start to come into play, so them acting a little differently is to be expected.

Also, I noticed that I've received some complaints about how I've left out things from the original story, and I feel that I need to say this. This story is NOT going to be canon a re-hash. Yes, I will take liberties and use some of the situations from the manga, but as far as sticking to the anime or doing things by the book, that's just not gonna happen. Many things will be happening in this chapter so sorry if things seem a little rushed, but everything will fit together eventually.

Many thanks to these reviewers:

_**Kiki'sVampireLove94**_

_**sonata hirano**_

_**Mithras151**_

_**jeisikababe**_

_**Darknessdawns**_

_**LaughingBandit D Royale**_

_**AlphaSigma**_

_**Princess-Christina-Ark***_

_**OhMyGoshsickels**_

_**xxbakaxchan**_

_**Leafdrop**_

**_Soundtrack for this chapter: Redemption by Gackt_**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

Haruhi felt herself sigh as sat down in the plush easy chair in the corner of the library, the stack of books she had left on the table while she had gone to search for more, gone. Ever since the school had figured out that she had joined the host club(Read: Forced), the male population seemed to be more determined than ever to win her affections, and the other females seemed to be stuck between hating her for the time she spent surrounded by the beautiful men of the host club, and amazement at how friendly and independent she was. though she had long ago learned not to surprised at anything anymore, the only things that troubled her were the strange incidents that kept happening to her at the most inopportune times. For the past couple of weeks, it seemed to her that someone was out to get her, and the fact that everytime she relaxed or let her guard down just a little bit, something would always go wrong. For a while, she thought that the few items that had gone missing, were simply products of her own clumsieness, but as the petty theft escalated into mysterious pin finding their way into the collar of her uniform,or sudden winds sending her books flying out of her arms as she strolled through the hall inside, even her cunning yet naive mind(As Kyoya put it), knew that something wasn't right.

She had long since given up trying to be a lawyer once she had made the change from human to vampire, but she tried and tried as hard as she could to come up with a reason as to why someone would want to do these things to her, but even with the help of the more intelligent members of the host club, she found that she still had no again as she sank deeper into the plush velvet of the armchair, she felt herself blush slightly as she thought of the Host Club, one of the members standing out particularly in the forefront of her mind.

'Kyoya' she willed the unbidden heat that rose to her face away, mind wandering back to the midnight party at the Host Club. The many hours she spent in the Club room receiving tutoring after the customers had gone had given Kyoya and herself many more opportunities to talk like they had at the party, and the fact that she even addressed the fact that she might be developing more then friendly feelings for the cold, sarcastic, blackmailing bastard, was enough to leave her distracted and dissecting their regular arguments in her spare time.

She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. With the exception of a little hair pulling, no major harm had been done to her physically, so the fact that the Host Club had been so furious when she had finally told them of all the strange things , was baffling to her. No, she didn't like all the things that had been happening to her, but so far, with the exception of the many hate letters, it hadn't been anything she couldnt handle.

Worse yet, it seemed that no matter how friendly she tried to be to the only other female pureblood, it seemed that all her efforts were for naught. She knew that Ayanokiji was an upperclassmen, and the general unspoken respect-me-for-I-am-older-than-you rule applied, but she figured even the most positive of people would get discouraged when every attempt at friendship was answered a upturned nose and a sneer. It wasn't like she didn't have any friends (With the host club, how could you not?), but all she really wanted was an ally during club hours. Someone who would help her understand the new world she was suddenly thrust into, and not make her feel like a complete idiot for not understanding. Someone who would save her from the injustices of being treated like a plaything. Someone who would look underneath the underneath, and treat her like a person and not a prospective mate. Someone who would treat her like a friend.

But as her failed attempts at friendship increased, she realized for reasons unbeknownst to he her, that Ayanokiji simply did not like her, and there was nothing she could do about it for now. The increasingly alarming hate letters however, were something else altogether. She didn't have an inkling as to who could be sending them(though she did have her suspicions), but she hopped that whoever had a problem with her would hurry up and confront her already. All the extra annoyances weren't helping her in the researching of her past.

Even though ther was no need for her to study anything now that she literally had all the time in the world, but even so she still felt the need to educate herself with everything concerning her vampiric state. Yes, the twins had been given the job of summerizing how they had all came to be and how to use the powers they had all been granted, but she still felt that she needed to know more than the twins abriged for the stack of books next to her, she was so immersed in a book on the structure and politics of the council that she didn't notice the figure that took the chair opposite of her, the person obviously too absorbed in whatever he was reading to notice her as he sat down.

Huffing in frustration as she attempted to comprehend some of the finer points of her new legal system, she cursed under her breath (A feat that didn't go unnoticed by the man across from her), as the end table next to her suddenly crumbled to the ground, the books along with the content of her bag strewn across the floor. Grumbling as she lowered herself to the ground and begrudgingly began to gather her books and examine the table in an attempt to see what could have caused the sudden collapse(though she already knew), when she felt a presence loom over her. Looking up, she was surprised to see Kyoya bending down beside her holding a stack of her History notes, a semblance of a grin on his face

"This is unexpected." Haruhi stated bluntly, as she gathered various writing implements from around their feet, her favorite pens and pencils in a wide arc around her.

"And just what so you mean by that?" Kyoya asked calmly, the barest hint of a grin playing at his lips at the thought of one of their debates. Though he would always maintain that he was an Ohtori, and had no time for pointless endeavors, he found that Haruhi was the exception to the rule. Even when he refused to organize something that would provide no merit to the Host Club when Tamaki got one of his hairbrained ideas during club hours, he found that she was the only thing that could sway his iron grip, when nothing else would. She stirred the long dormant blood in his veins, lit a fire in his soul, and the fact they were inextricably intertwined by their pasts only made the fact that he loved her worse. Still, he knew he would have to solve this problem with whoever was targeting her, lest she find out about her past too soon, and all hope of them living a peaceful life vanishing.

"I'm just surprised that the Great Pureblood Kyoya Ohtori would actually do manual labor to help me- a newborn pureblood who used to be human; A commoner no less."

"Why Haruhi, I'm quite offended. Just because I hate all forms of menial labor doesn't mean I wouldn't help a friend....Besides, Tamaki would have my head if he found out that i didn't help you" he said faking shock as he leaned against the foot of the chair he was sitting in, taking the table from her hands as he removed his glasses. Eyes closing for a moment as they shifted from a ash gray to a steely silver, he examined the broken pieces slowly, the separate pieces slowly melding back together , individual fibers of the wood connecting fluidly as his irises contracted to a fine point. Satisfied with his handiwork, he turned to Haruhi to see if she had gathered all her things, only to find her staring at him with curiosity.

"What?" he said feeling his resolve falter slightly as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes "All I did was fix the table....''

"Yes, but how?" she asked, scooting closer to look at the table, "I know I'm just starting to master my powers, but you guys never told me I could do stuff like this." she said said thinking back to the first few nights when she had arrived in the dorm, and the damage her fluctuating powers had done.

"I doubt they knew, since nobody truly knows the extent of a Purebloods powers, though I've found that we can do pretty much anything we put enough effort into."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show me how to do this."

"Haruhi _really_," he said as he turned to look at her from his place on the floor "Why in the world would you want me to teach you something like this when we could just as easily get a maid or someone to do it just as easily?"

"Because," she said defiantly "I like to do things for myself."

"Fine" he said as he broke a leg off of the table with out so much as blinking "But you realize your going to owe me for this right?"

"Bill me later. So. What do I do first?"

"Well," he said sighing "First remove all obstacles, both physical and mental, that might hinder your concentration(1). Your mind should be as clear as possible"

**'Like when I first learned how to meditate with Mori-senpai'** she thought as she assumed the standard lotus position, "All right what now?"

"Now focus all your energy into what you want to happen, which in your case is the fusion of the table pieces." he said as he guided her hands to the separate pieces of the table, surprised at how warm she was for a vampire. "Keep your eyes closed while you try to imagine the leg of the table joining with the rest as best as you can."

Inhaling through her nose slowly, she pictured the pieces of the table gradually meshing together, an invisible adhesive holding everything togrther. Feeling a sudden shift from her hands, she quickly opened her eyes, face falling visibly once she saw that the table she was hoping to have fixed, only partially repaired.

"Well," she said as she turned the half finished table in her hands, "That didn't turn out so great, huh?"

"I've found that when you first try something with your powers, things hardly ever do. The first time I ever tried to do something like this was when I was six, and I'm quite sure it only worked because I couldn't figure out a way to explain to my father how I'd broken a priceless vase in attempt to find him(2)." he said attempting to console her.

"Are you just trying to make me feel inadequate, or is it just something that comes naturally for you?" she asked as she looked at him with a cynical face, gasping as she looked at him closer.

"Actually, it was supposed to make you feel better." he said with an uncharacteristic huff, his composure dropping for a second, as she continued to star at him with translucent eyes, her once pale silver irises, now an iridescent ivory(3)

".....Amazing..." she said as she took in the room around her. Though she had been practicing on how to use her powers with Mori and Hunny- sempai for a while now, this was the first time she had actively used them to do a specific task, and she was mesmerized at how much clearer things seemed to be. It was as if everything had been put under a high powered microscope, and multiplied by a million. Every ray of faint moonlight that illuminated the musky air of the library enhanced the lavish atmosphere of the alcove she sat in even the old, dusty books on the nearby shelves taking on a fine appearance.

Turning to look at Kyoya, she felt herself gasp as she unconciously moved closer to him, eyes widening as she finally saw him for the first time. Everything about him was perfect, and the way her heart raced as she took in his every feature, from the strong line of his jaw to the deep metallic depths of his slate eyes, made her realize that she was falling for him, no matter how she tried to deny it.(4)

"Haruhi?" Kyoya said concerned at her current state, feeling something flutter in his chest when she reached out to place a hand on the side of his face gently.

"Kyoya....this is _amazing_." she said as she gazed up at him, still transfixed by the wonder of it all.

Hand moving to rest on the small of her back as he pulled her body to his, he briefly wondered what he was doing, uttering his reply before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

"Yes....it truly is...."

* * *

Hissing in displeasure, the figure in the shadows growled as she watched the pair from her hideout.

**'Yes.......the plan will be set in motion tomorrow....'**

* * *

I hate to say it (as it is so overused) but this chapter truly wrote itself (not surprising since I'm a kyoharu FANATIC). Expect action in the next chapter, but don't expect as fast as this one.

1) Yes, this includes glasses

2) As in he was looking for him so he could spend time with him.

3) Byakugan. 'Nuff said.

4) Nobody in their right minds should deny that fine piece of ass that is Kyoya XD

**_* Congrats to_** **_Princess-Christina-Ark for guessing on the mystery character first! Just leave the Couple/situation in your review, but i probably wont have it out till after MDR is over though_**

Remeber, the more reviews i get the faster I write(they make me happy.....and a slight lunatic).

_**JA NE**_


	8. There will be blood

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I went through many revisions with this chapter and everythings been really chaotic with my family but expected Christmas break to help move this story along. Also, many things happen in this chapter so if you have any questions, feel free to leave them in your review. Much love to my many faithful reveiwers& favoriters. Times have been waaay stressful in my life and at school, and your words of encouragmenthelp pull me out of the dark hopeless pits of depression which i tend to fall into quite easily.

Questions& reviewers

_**darkness-disguised05**_

_**JewelclawLady of Wind**_

_**Fox Loves Shinigami**_

_**SailorPikaAngel- At the moment, no VK characters will be appearing for quite some time. Hopefully, the grammar errors, will be less this time, as i really do try to check for typos but i never seem to be able to catch everything. Even though this is set mostly in the VK world, The school and outside world is more of a combination of Ouran and VK, but I will try to clear up the hiearchy an interactions with the club an dther vampires.**_

_**Hannah-Errie**_

_**Kiki'sVampireLove94**_

_**sonata hirano**_

_**Mithras151- Yeah.....it is**_

_**jeisikababe**_

_**Darknessdawns**_

_**LaughingBandit D Royale**_

_**AlphaSigma**_

_**Princess-Christina-Ark**_

_**OhMyGoshsickels**_

_**xxbakaxchan**_

_**Leafdrop**_

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Mind loosing all train of recognizable thought, Haruhi felt herself gasp as Kyoya pulled her into a kiss the simple feel of his touch making her melt into his arms. Smirking as he felt her relax into his arms, he took the opprotunity to deepen the kiss, tounge lightly tracing her lower lip before slipping into her mouth . Rest of the world put on hold as her tounge began to dance timidly with his, he broke the kiss and turned his attention to the silky skin of her neck, the little sounds of euphoria that escaped her lips only driving him onward. Mouth closing over the apex of her neck and shoulder, he felt her stifle a moan and pull him closer as his fangs brushed over the tender skin of her collarbone, the sweet floral scent of her blood reducing his self-control to tempted shreds.

Lips finding hers easily as she tugged him back for another kiss, he lost himself as his mouth engaged hers, mind coming back to reality as a set of footsteps headed their way. Growling to himself, he reluctantly pulled away as the footsteps neared, another uncalled for twinge fluttering in his chest as a brief hint of confusion and hurt passed her dazed face.

"We'll converse later dear Haru-_chan_" he said placing a lingering kiss on her lips as he sat her back in her, strolling calmly down the aisle behind them.

Mind slowly processing everything that as she watched Kyoya walk away, Haruhi shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, finely tuned ears picking up the approaching footsteps.

'What in the hell just happened?' she thought slowly, blushing as the impact of what just happened sunk in. Sure, she supposed there was a part of her subconciously knew, she had developed feelings for Kyoya, but Haruhi, being a sensible person, knew the fact that 1) Love didnt fit anywhere in her current plans**(1) and **2) It was _**Kyoya Oohtori **_forKami's sake. Even if she did abandon all plans to discover her past, and actually try to pursue him, she was sure that was all her efforts simply be an _attempt _. From the first moment she had met with him, she knew she was dealing with an enigma, something so powerful and complex that she would never completly understand it. Something that drew her to him, mind, body, and soul, no matter how fruitless she knew her wishes to be.

So how had they ended up like this? Kyoya wasnt a emotional or even particularly impulsive person, and from what Haruhi could gather from their frequent conversations anything he did, he thought through fully, and thouroghly, and never had any regrets. She hadnt meant to put them in such close proximity with each other earlier, but in some weird, fated way, things just happened. Though she couldn't exactly figure out how their relationship had evolved from an odd friendship, to the level it was now, she supposed(hoped) that he must feel something towards her, since nothing else could explain the havoc he was wreaking on her thought process.

"Ne, Haruhi you okay?" Hikaru asked he and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi, effectively snapping her out of her trance. Watching as his brother mirrored his amused expression, Haruhi felt herself mentally roll her eyes as she watched them balance various stacks of books in their arms, posture still perfect, despite the heavy load they were under.

**'Rich bastards'**Haruhi thought to herself as they took the seats oppposite of her, feet propped up on her partially repaired table **'They probably had ettiqute lessons growing up.'**

"Yeah, you look a little....flushed...." Kaoru said as he peered at her over a textbook he was "reading", the corner of the manga he had hidden behind it clearly visible.

"Flushed? Me? No, not really" Haruhi said stalling as she tried to think up an excuse " Anyways, I've been in here for hours, and I probably just need to move around a bit. So if you'll excuse, I think im going to for a walk." Ignoring the fall of their faces as she quickly gathered her things and headed for the door, she sighed as she stepped into the quiet hallway. Usually she enjoyed spending time with the twins, since they had all of the same classes and were the closest to her age (give or take a century) and their company, although slightly lewd, was often welcome. Surprisingly, they turned out to be very reliable friends, and she hoped her hasty exit hadn't injured their growing friendship.

Mind still wandering as she moved quietly down the hall, she still couldn't help but feel herself revert back to her human days, the awed and jealous glances thrown her way as she walked down the hall making her feel awkward and out of place. Shaking her head again as she slipped through the glass doors that lead out the breezeway, she pulled her bag a little closer as she finally reached the school gate. Glancing around a few times to make sure she hadn't been spotted, she slipped out of the gate and out into the woods.

Feet moving silently as she followed an old, overgrown path through the forest, she felt her heart race with exhilaration as she moved swiftly the underbrush, relief flooding her at finally being able to move without restraint **(2). **Pace slowing as she reached a small, secluded clearing, she relaxed slightly as she took her usual place under a old willow tree, the long drooping branches shading her from the slight unreflected off the lake in front of her. Though she had only found this place by accident, (and had only returned a few times upon said discovery) the cool atmosphere the lake provided combined with the thick covering of the trees, made this her haven away from the chaotic school.

Pulling out a book she had gotten from the library on _Major clans & genealogies of the night world_, she attempted to pick up where she had last left off, but failed as the events of the day caught up with her, and she began to doze slightly. Brain stuck in the hazy medium between unconsciousness and waking hours, she barely registered the approaching footsteps when her body returned to consciousness as a handwrapped around her arm and flung her into a tree across the lake, mind jarred into reality.

Heart rate jumping as a long haired female figure moved into view, her breath hitched as the impact of slamming into the large oak tree caused a large gash to open on her leg, the slender appendage bleeding freely.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked quietly, adrenaline rushing as she pushed back her baser instincts, the smell of her own blood urging her fangs to grow longer even as her wound began to heal itself."I don't even know you."

"Of course you don't know me, you filthy low bred little wench, but i'll make sure you will" the girl said as she revealed herself to be a fellow pureblood, hey long honey colored hair blowing gently in the breeze as she pinned the younger girl roughly against the tree, her pretty face marred by the malevolent expression she wore. "Trust me little girl, I'll make sure you never forget the name _**Houshakuji Renge**_"

* * *

"Kyo-chan have you seen Haru-chan anywhere?" Hunny asked as he continued to consume his usual slice of cake, triple layerd pinaple almost gone."Takashi and I went to get her for the club meeting, but when we stopped by her room she wasn't there."

Kyoya looked up from behind his laptop to meet the diminutive seniors gaze "I passed by her earlier in the library where she appeared to be studying, but other than that, i haven't seen her." he said calmly, his face betraying none of his emotions as he continued type.

"Have you seen her Tama-chan?" Hunny asked the blond 2nd year, who began to panic immediatley at the thought of anything happening to his daughter.

"Oh Hunny-senpai where could she be!?!?! Surely nothing could have happened to my preciou-"

"We saw Haruhi in the library too." Hikaru interrupted tensely, as he shot Tamaki a glare that could curdle milk "We tried to talk to her and get her mind off of studying for a sec, but she seemed pretty out of it."

"Like she had a lot on her mind" Kaoru added as he gestured for Tamaki and Hikaru to stop glaring at each other and return to the task at hand "Anyways, when she left she said something about going for a walk"

"Well that helps a little." Kyoya said as he turned to the twins "any ideas on where she might hae go-"

Tension in the air thickening as their ears picked up the sound of a familiar female scream, combined with the unmistakable scent of immortal blood, they knew that Kyoya's ceased tyoing and Mori's deep growl could only mean one thing.

_**Haruhi**_

* * *

_****_

**_Sorry about the quality, our computer is gonna get worked on and i had to get this out befor god knows what happens to it._**

_**(1)You know , finding her past, rebuilding her life, all that jazz.**_

_**(2)Without everyone watching, that is.**_

R&R

**_JA NE_**


	9. Fade to Black

Wow chapter came out in record time! (It's amazing what a 2 week break will do for my creativeness)

I've decided to only showcase new reviewers and questions, since it helps get things rolling faster

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They keep from taking over the world with my massive chipmunk army. **_

_**enviromentALY- Yeah,....my brain automatically corrects things when I'm editing my chapters all the time, but just so you know,**_

_**The Council- They're pretty much the Equivalent of a Prime minister or President, and even though they're all powerful, their intetions are usually less than honorable.**_

_**The Hunters Society- A group of highly trained specialists who devote their lives to hunting and eliminating all vampires, though they are currently working with the council to eliminate any 'threats' to the council's power**_

_**Moon dormitory- The dorms where the night class (Pure bloods and Aristocrats) live**_

_**Sun dormitory- the dorms where the day class (Common vamps and former humans) live.**_

_**Fox Loves Shinigami**_

_**M.I.A Since '85**_

_**JustABlackRose**_

"talking"

_**'thinking'**_

_**Soundtrack for this chapter- **__Enter Sandman-Metallica & Aozora no Namida_

**Waring:violence ahead. If ya can't tolerate don't read.**

* * *

Haruhi gasped as she felt Renge's grasp tighten around her neck, head swimming as the pressure built behind her eyes. Silver orbs widening as the need for oxygen and her natural instincts fought her self control in a one sided battle for dominance, Haruhi kicked the older girl away as she slid to the ground painfully, clutching her throat as she gasped for air.

Cursing sulphurously as she felt herself wrenched upward with a sharp tug of her hair, she groaned as several fists connected with her ribs and stomach, the last catching her so deeply in her abdomen that she felt her insides shift. Eyes drooping as she struggled to push down the wave of blood that accompanied nausea swept over her, shuddering as her organs lurched.

"Now now my dear don"t go passing out on me just yet," Renge said sweetly as she reclaimed her grip on the younger girl's hair, and headed toward the lake, "I still haven't had a chance to pay you back for the nice inconviniences you've caused me."

"What are you talking about? How could I have offended you when _I don't even know you?_" Haruhi sputtered weakly as she attempted to reason with the girl, only to have her grip tighten as she flung her bodily to the lake, small form rolling to a stop just before the water.

"Do you have any idea the **hell **you've been putting me through since you've been here? I had everything planned perfectly for my master plan, right down to the last detail of my life with Kyoya. From the day we would first meet, right up to the birth of our first child." she hissed, voice slowly loosing all of the sugary sweet quality she taunted her with earlier

"Everything would have worked out perfectly. From the moment I first transferred, I would have won everybody over with my kindness and charm, the thought of my blushing face lingering in Kyoya-sama's perfect mind when I accidentally bumped into him on the way to my first class. Day by day as I slowly start to catch the eyes of Tamaki-sama and Kyoya-sama, I stumble upon the Host Club and fate Decides to have me join the club as an angelic manageress. Then one day, after everyone has left but me and Kyoya, he would timidly confess his growing feelings and ask me to marry him." Renge droned on quietly as her tone rose in intensity, her clear cold eyes clouding over with a maniac rage as her breathing quickened.

"But none of that's going to happen now is it?" she asked venomously as she pulled a silver dagger from the length of her sleeve, body of the blade glowing a pale green as she infused it with her vampiric energy " Not while he's still under your wicked spell of enticing words and false affections. Don't look so shocked girl, of course I saw your little escapade in the library earlier, I've been tracking you since day one. I figure since nothing ever stands in the way of something that I want , the sooner I get you out of the way, the sooner the I'll get what's rightfully mine. " Eyes flashing dangerously as she hefted the girl upwards, she took one last look at the scene her before .

"It's such a shame the way things turned out, " she said with a vindictive smile as she slowly fingered the blade in her hands "We could have made such nice friends."

Mind still reeling from the various blows she had taken earlier, Haruhi felt something break inside her as she watched the girl grin at her maliciously before preparing to end her life. Hands shaking as she gathered what was left of her energy into the palms of her hands, she felt a sudden overwhelming anger overtake her body as her pale eyes bled to a glowing silvered red. All her plans for discovering her past fulfilling her mother's legacy, and sorting out her feelings for Kyoya, were about to be ended prematurely, all because she was just a _flaw _in this girls plan. She was no longer the smart yet clueless girl she had been a year ago. Awakening her true nature from the locked part of her mind had opened her mind to many things and abilities that her Human self would have never comprehended, and shed be _**damned **_if all the training and hard work she did with the Host Club went to waste just because she was still the same scared girl from the alley.

Hands glowing blue as she quickly intercepted the slim dagger before it could pierce something vital, Haruhi moved to strike the girl in her side before quickly deflecting another blow and spinning out of the way. Feet shuffling backwards rapidly as she deflected blow after blow from the older girl, she ducked nimbly as Renge reintroduced the glowing dagger back into their fray, older girls face contorting in anger as Haruhi forced the heel of her hand into the ground effectively halting her assault as she leaned against a tree.

"Hm. Some of those moves look vaguely familiar." Renge said spitefully as she forcibly jerked her hand upward to release her hand from it's earthbound prison. "Never would have guessed you'd be the type to seduce Mori's senpai as well for his knowledge of the arts as well...". Taking her chance while her opponent still leaned against the tree, she closed her eyes as she concentrated her energy into her arms, air around her shimmering briefly before a bladed boomerang_**(1)**_ appeared in her hands.

"I thought only Teachers and Seniors had permission to use and summon weapons?"Haruhi said with mock shock** ' Though I shouldn't be surprised since I'm not supposed to know how either'**

"Not were I come from." Renge said with a sneer as she circled Haruhi slowly " In France, children are expected to come to school with a basic knowledge on how to summon. I just happened to transfer to the one school that promotes "Peace with humans" and puts restrictions on most of the activities of the students" lunging viciously at the girl as they continued to move in a tight oval around each other, she smirked as the younger girl sucked in a sharp breath as she dodged the arc of the flying weapon, the slight scratch on the cuff of her uniform causing her whole sleeve to disintegrate.

**'She must have found a way to convert her vampiric energy into a form of some acid or a poison, since that would explain the greenish glow coating all of her weapons, but that still doesn't help me if I can't figure out how to counter her attacks .' **Haruhi thought with a frown as she continued to dodge the oncoming attacks, taking great care to stay away from the glowing blade,**' think Haruhi think....surely something Mori and Hunny senpai wouldn't get too mad if I summoned it in a situation like this'**

_**Flashback**_

_**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**_

"Beautiful Haruhi!Even though you've been advancing quite nicely in your etiquette lessons and hand-to-hand combat skills, I think it's time that we have Mori and Hunny senpai instruct you on weapon summoning" Tamaki said with a flourish as he directed her to the room adjoining the host club, not noticing her quick gaze filled with incredulity.

"I thought only the teachers and seniors had permission from the council to summon?" she said with a raised eyebrow _**'Funny. I never pegged him to be the type to openly defy authority.' **_

"Well....Technically they do, but since we as members of the Host Club have sworn to tutor and help any young lady that so desires our services, it helps to know as much as we can about the way our powers work, weapon summoning included." he said smiling brightly at her even though she gave him a skeptical look "Not to mention as the offspring of such powerful figures in the night world, we're all expected to be fully able to protect ourselves, council permission or not."

"And you think the same privilege is extended to me?"

"Of course my dear daughter. Your a direct descendant of one the most powerful pureblood clans to exist. It goes without saying"

"Oh..." Haruhi said blushing slightly, silently admonishing herself for not putting it together herself.

"Mori senpai! Hunny senpai!" Tamaki said grandly as he strode into the small personal dojo located next to the Club room " Would you please be so kind as to begin instructing Haruhi on how to summon?"

"Already Tama-chan?" Hunny said from were he methodically practiced his Kata's, childish voice overlaid with a surprised tone.

"Yes, I think it's time. She already beat me in three spars and her energy control is more than passable." Tamaki admitted sheepishly as he adressed the pint-sized senior.

"kay then! You and the other guys can come check her progress in a couple of hours." Hunny said as he watched a Tamaki leave, quickly heading over to where Haruhi and Mori were siting in compatible silence.

"Okay Haru-chan, Tama-chan thinks that it's time we teach you about the art of summoning, but I wanna see what you know before we start to actually do that. Now, what have you learned so far about general combat?"

"I already learned the basics of my family's Jyuuken_**(2)**_ from the scrolls I obtained from my inheritance, and how to channel my power into my hands to make the moves more effective. I've also started to learn a little bit of jujitsu and karate to incorporate into my family's style" she said as she mentally ticked off the many things she had learned in the short time she had been with the Club.

"Hmm Haru-chan all those things sound good, but what's gonna happen when you face an opponent that makes it to where you can't use any of your normal attacks and make any physical contact impossible?" Hunny asked as he watched the girl think.

"Besides run away, I'm not exactly sure Hunny-senpai," she stated, furrowing her brow in thought "Is this were you guys come in?"

"Yep! In situations where you can't normally use any of the attacks you're accustomed to or you're in a life or death situation, knowing how to summon different weapons really comes in handy." Hunny said cheerily as Mori instructed her to sit in the standard lotus position. "But, its usually best to know your limits, and not summon unless absolutely necessary."

"Clear your mind."

"Huh?" Haruhi gazed questioningly up at the dark haired senior, not sure if he was talking to her.

"Clear your mind." he repeated patiently as he waited for her to assume the calmed state "Once you clear your mind, the task of molding your energy into the weapon of your nature will be far less strenuous."

Body relaxing as she slowly felt the stress of the day slip away, she slowly started to mold her energy into an unknown form of an object, not exactly sure what she was aiming for, but satisfied that she was making progress. Eyes snapping open in delight as she felt the new, weight of her new weapon in her hands, she marveled at the light weight of the double ended scythe, the beautifully carved handle fitting perfectly in her hands. Though the staff of the weapon taller than the length of her whole body, the flame-like design of the curved blade would ensure its accurate deadliness. Smiling as the 2 seniors congratulated her on successfully summoning on the first try, she knew that when they both slipped into a battle stance and came at her in a blur of white and black uniforms, that she was in for the spar of her life.

_**X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**_

_**End Flashback**_

Jumping up as she quickly knocked the older girls feet out from under her, she tucked her airborne body into a backwards somersault, quickly dissapearing into the cover of the trees behind her. Closing her eyes in an attempt to replicate the circumstances when she last summoned her scythe, she exhaled in relief at the familiar weight of the streamlined weapon, finally feeling like she finally had a chance at winning this drawn out fight. Spinning wildly as she launched herself back into the clearing , she cartwheeled through the air as she brought the blade down on the edge of the giant boomerang, sparks flying as the blades connected.

Sweeping upwards as she dodged another throw from the boomerang, Haruhi felt herself lurch forward as she misjudged the distance between herself and Renge, immediately righting herself as she rolled out of the way. Twirling the scythe above her head in a down sweeping arc, she grinned as her scythe made contact with the opposing weapon and hurled it into the lake behind her ,giant wood and metal weapon dissapating into thin air.

Grunting as the older girl knocked the breath out of her with a solid kick, she felt her scythe vanish as her airway was blocked off once again by the girls hands, every muscle in her body clenching as she struggled to push her off. Feeling the muscles in her legs clench as she finally heaved the older girl off of her body and into the air, she smiled grimly as she watched her turn over in the air, the distant thud of a body connecting with the Earth causing her to grimace.

Ears twitching as a sudden hissing filled the air, she turned to Renge's prone form in shock as a tearing pain rippled acrosss her abdomen, senses barely aware of the small dagger that she had worked so hard to avoid protruding from her ribs. Vision blurring as she fell to the ground with a slump, she coughed weakly as a slow burning sensation spread throughout her system.

**'Heh, foolish girl,' **Renge thought as she turned her back to the girl, stifling a cry as the separate pieces of her ribs shifted, **'She should have known that if my plans had to fail and I was to die, that I'd take you with me'**

* * *

Face twisting into a scowl as they bounded silently through the treetops, Hikaru took a quick glance at the rest of the club members, disposition souring at the looks of intense concern and rage on their faces as the smell of blood grew stronger. Though he was no fool when it came to the fact that most of the vampires at school snuck away to the nearby village for clan politics, a quick meal or sometimes just a chance to break the rules, but the fact that the smell of blood was consistently getting stronger the deeper they went into the woods was enough to make him wonder what the hell was going on.

Pace slowing considerably as they approached a small clearing, he felt the rest of the club tense around him as the scene was laid out before them, the deep gashes in the ground and hacked trees causing his panic to rise. Feet stopping dead in their tracks as he took in the sight before him, he felt his heart stop as he watched the guys rush to the bloodied girls,expression akin to horror at the sight of Haruhi.

Sighing deeply as his discontent rose to an all time high,he turned to address the guys, who were looking at him in expectance "Okay you guys I'm gonna get Haruhi back to the school as quick as I can without being seen. Hunny senpai Mori senpai, you see if you can revive this girl a little and get some information on what happened before sneaking her into the school as well. Hikaru, Kaoru you guys go with Tamaki and make none of the other vampires find out about this until we sort this out." Kyoya said dangerously underlying rage barely concealed in his voice. Nodding to the others as they all scattered to fulfill their assigned tasks, he felt his anger spike as the blood on her uniform darkened, face promising death to anyone who got in his way.

Whimpering unconciously as her body was lifted carefully off the ground, she felt somebody press a gentle kiss to her forehead and whisper softly in her ear, before her world faded to black.

**"Sleep Haruhi, you deserve that much"**

* * *

_(1) - Like Sango from Inuyasha._

_(2)- Naruto reference_

Yeah, I'm starting to get really influenced by Bleach and Naruto, but even though the Host Club members will probably develop elemental affinities, but other than that and a few other things, they won't takeover. Also, since it's apparent that all the Host Club members can summon weapons and whatnot, I'm gonna list their weapons for future reference.

_**Tamaki- French rapier**_

_**Hikaru- Twin sais**_

_**Kaoru- Bladed tonfas**_

_**Haruhi-Double ended scythe**_

_**Kyoya-Dual Katanas**_

_**Hunny-Giant war hammer**_

_**Mori- Zanpakto (like Ichigo Kurosaki- Bleach)**_

* * *

R&R

_**Ja Ne**_


	10. Shinjutsu:All that remains

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! Really their is no excuse for why it took me so long to update, but I've been having a really hard time juggling all my pre ap classes, dance classes and homerwork/ test that decide if I get to go to the 10th grade or not in general. As for those who have uestioned my dedication to this story, all of you need to know that I WIlL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I know that it takes me forever to upadate sometimes, but its only because I'm taking time to plan and develop my story NOT because I have lost interest. **

**Many thanks to my reviewers and those who have stuck with me through the rough times. Your faithfulness will be rewarded when I take over the world -^o^- **

**dark and bittersweet- Yup! And don't worry plenty of kyoharu on the way.**

**ms Masen- Yay! I got favorited XD**

**Akira Setsuka- Sveetness my plot is actually showin....**

**M.I.A. since ' 85- I considered it! I think I'm going to hold a poll to see what my readers think**

Just a fair warning, this chapter does get a lil angsty and self pitying for a sec, but expect the next to be more lighthearted and Host Club-like and less serious. I know it's presumptuous of me, but since I'm working on a limited schedule I'm going to take advantage of most of my readers prior Host Club knowledge and let you know that the and relationships between all the members are about on par with the ones in the anime at this point in the story. Nobody but Kyoya has fully realized their feelings, but their pretty much used to hosting with each other.

~*Soundtrack for this chapter:**Tobira no Mukou e- Yellowstar generation** and towards the end **Homecoming- Hey Monday** *~

* * *

Kyoya sighed inaudibly as he surveyed solemn expressions of his fellow Host Club members. It had been a while since they were all this subdued, this quiet, this...._tamed. _Any other time, he would have welcomed this kind of silence; something so steady was rarely found in the Host Club, but now it seemed suffocating in its entirety, as if the stillness would crush them under the pressure.

It had been three days since the incident between Haruhi and Renge, and Haruhi had yet to move an inch. Really, it was understandable, since both girls were Purebloods, and any major conflict between their kind could only result in destruction. While Renge, though still unable to move, was making progress in recovering, Haruhi hardly showed any signs of making a quick recovery. The bandages around her ribs that were hastily applied by the nurse when she had first been rushed into the infirmary had been changed, the healing reiatsu repairing most of the damage the poison had done internally, while the new bandages kept her from bleeding out.

After they had returned to the school, Kyoya had taken her to the Club room, quickly using his families healing techniques to heal the majority of her external wounds, once trying to pull out the poison proved useless. As the other members returned and it became clear that the poison was working at a rate faster than Kyoya's reiatsu could maintain, the Twins rushed her to the infirmary, while he and Tamaki gave the school a veiled explanation as to what the hell was going on.

Though the highly capable nurse had done the best she could to help Haruhi, the dark haired girl still remained in the deep slumberlike state they found her in, her newborn body still too young to be completley resistant to the vampiric venom. Kyoya sighed again as he watched Tamaki shuffle restlessly across the short distance of Haruhi's room, his skittish actions mirrored by the twin redheads by her bed. He had hoped the nurses suggestion of bringing Haruhi back to a familiar environment to help speed her subconscious along the path of recovery, but as Mori continued to carefully monitor her emotions**(1)**and Hunny at the foot of the bed, face somber and bunny in hand, he knew it would be awhile.

Once awake, the nurse told him a blood transfusion would be mandatory, the amount of blood she lost needing to be replenished immediately. In hopes of keeping the already fragile peace intact, he decided to deal with that problem when it came and put his mind to the task of helping the unconscious girl before them. After all the things they had went through before their relationship had even a chance to fully begin, he knew he had to tell her. The very fact that she had come closer to death than he was comfortable with without knowing the true nature of their relationship, unsettled him. Though it had been progressing along rather nicely (if not a little fast) he couldn't let it advance any further until she knew the truth. No matter how much it hurt him, she would know and he would let her choose.

Sighing he watched Hunny sniffle quietly from his place on the bed and scoot closer to try and talk with the girl, seeing something in the slight change in her breathing that the others did not.

"Haru-chan can you hear me?" tears threatened to spill over as her face twisted into an expression of pain as she attempted to pull herself back into reality.

"Please wake up......"

Breaking into action as he realized what was happening, motioning for Mori to join him as he addressed Tamaki. "Tamaki go get the nurse. Mori; Hunny come over here and try to help me calm her down. Hikaru Kaoru go keep a lookout for Tamaki."

"I'm not gonna leave Ha-" Hikaru started defiantly as he moved closer to Haruhi halting as Mori stopped him with a level gaze.

"Haruhi's emotions are in great turmoil. If she does not receive help quickly, she could suffer irreversible damage. Do you really want that?" Mori's simple statement seemed to work as Hikaru turned on his heel to join his twin on their position outside the door. Face etched into a mask of concern, Mori placed a calm hand on Haruhi's shoulder, eyes narrowing in concentration as he struggled to calm the turbulent emotions emanating from the pale girl. Anxiousness rising as he delved deeper into her being, he frowned as he felt her push to overcome the weight of her memories, the sudden influx of understanding causing her to shake violently .

Gasping as he felt his cousin tense while trying the female host disposition, Hunny whimpered as he worked alongside Kyoya to try and ease the the pain Haruhi was in. Hands glowing a faint green as he and Kyoya passed them over her trembling body, Hunny gave a small wail as Haruhi suddenly ceased all movement, the horrid convulsing that raked her body leaving her in one breath. Relief flooding him as Tamaki, the twins, and the nurse silently filed through the door, he watched with a sort of morbid fascination as her eyes began to move aimlessly behind her eyelids, body searching for a seemingly unseen foe. A cold sweat broke out over her pale skin as her body gave a final jolt, and with a shuddering gasp

She awoke

* * *

**'It's ironic'**Haruhi thought ruefully as the nurse methodically examined her body, checking to make sure she was healthy enough to warrant visitors. **'I shut down my mind in hopes of healing faster, but all I seemed to end up with was a killer headache'**. Shaking her head as the nurse shined a small pocket light into her left eye, she turned her attention back to the boys, guilt flooding her as she noticed their concerned expressions.

"Well I don't know how you did it, but it seems that you've completely eradicated most of the poison from your system" The nurse said curiously as she began to gather her things and head for the door. "Even though I can't believe it, I'll take my leave, but when I come back to give her her mid-dawn checkup, you had all better be gone, _**understand?**_"

Everyone nodded

"Good." she said firmly as she flitted soundlessly out the door, despite being about 2 centuries older than all of them.

"Oh Haruhi my dear daughter how are you feeling!?!?" Tamaki crooned as he fell to Haruhi's side, unaware of the tired smile she gave him. "I can't believe I came so close to loosing you!!"

**'Neither can I' **Kyoya mentally added as he watched Tamaki fawn over Haruhi, his jealousy replaced with worry.

"Tamaki-senpai I'm fine." Haruhi shook her head with a slight chuckle, amazed at how simply dramatic he was.

The joyful peace faded as the air stilled, the room filling with a heavy aura, the tense feeling silencing them all.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru's clipped tone cut through the delicate atmosphere like a knife, the clipped tone of his voice quieting Tamaki.

"What exactly do you mean?"Haruhi asked slowly, not sure if she was engaging a conversation or a live bomb.

"You know exactly what I mean," Hikaru said angrily as he eyes narrowed "Why didn't you call us when that bitch attacked you!? Would it have been too much trouble to use the that damn telepathy link all you purebloods apparently have and call for help?"

"Don't you think I tried?" she retorted hotly as she bolted forward, ignoring the spreading pain in her side as her normally schooled demeanor soared out the window. She wasn't fond of how easily Kyoya and Tamaki could invade the sanctity of her mind just for a chat when they felt like it and didn't like the idea of rooting around in someone else's mind. " Maybe if I hadn't been so distracted by the fact that she was trying to kill me my concentration would might have been better!!"

"MAYBE IF YOU HAD STAYED INSIDE SCHOOL GROUDS SHE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO ATTEMPT TO KILL YOU!!" Hikaru shouted sarcastically, mocking the high pitch her voice had risen to, "DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?!"

"Don't you start with me about following the rules! As much and your brother have ventured into the city to take human familiars, you of all people shouldn't be preaching to me. I'm not a damned child, AND YOU DAMN SURE DON'T NEED TO TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" pressure building with the rise of her voice, she winced as she felt the wound where the dagger had pierced throb painfully, wincing slightly as she pushed the pain back.

The rest of the Club members watched as Hikaru and Haruhi continued to argue fiercely, torn between shock and fascination. While Hikaru yelling when he was frustrated, scared or even bored was nothing out of the norm, the fact that the usually calm and composed Haruhi was yelling instead of brushing him off with a well worded remark was surprising. Initial elation of her awakening wearing of as the 2 younger members continued their furious banter, Hunny felt the mental link he shared with his cousin open, the deep bass of Mori's voice drifting through his mind.

**'They need to calm down.'**Mori thought quietly as Haruhi's reiatsu pulse erratically **'All of this yelling is hurting her psychological well being, and if she has a breakdown her healing will be slowed greatly. Not too mention the lower floors will hear.'**

Hunny nodded as he took in what his cousin was saying his simple statement speaking loud and clear. Although Hikaru was only yelling at her out of worry, the dded conflict it brang was too big a form of mental distress.

"Hika- can, Haru-chan stop....this fighting isn't helping anything..'' he said tenatively his childish voice drowned out by the yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU COULD HANDLE SOMETHING LIKE THIS YOURSELF?" Hikaru roared as he gritted his teeth angrily, fangs clicking together as his aggressions rose ''I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THAT DAMN STUPID!!"

"IF I'M SO STUPID WHY DON'T JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE THEN!?" Haruhi inhaled sharply as pain rippled through her side

"THAT'S THE BEST DECISION YOU'VE MADE ALL NIGHT!!'' Hikaru spat as he swept out of the door, leaving a fuming Haruhi and speechless Kaoru in his wake.

"Oh Haruhi, he didn't mean it!" Kaoru said hastily as he raced after his brother, praying that his abrupt departure didn't hurt Haruhi more than his brother already had.

"Ah! Hikaru-Kaoru" Tamaki flustered as he watched the twin doppelgangers leave, clearly debating the condition of the club.

"It's alright. Go find them and make sure they're okay." Haruhi said with a tired glance as Tamaki looked to her for a verdict.

Tamaki smiled sadly "Hunny. Mori. I think it would be best if you came with me your abilities might be needed**_._**Kyoya please watch her while we're gone." Giving her a small apologetic smile, gather the cousins and took off in the direction the twins left.

Shoulders slumping as the adrenaline that accompanied her anger faded, all the negative emotions that she had almost stopped feeling now that she was a vampire returned, the nerves behind her eyes tingling ominously, a sure sign she was about to her head in shame at the though of breaking down in front of the man she had quickly grown to love, she choked back a sob, body shaking slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Kyoya stilled as he watched the girl in front of him break down, the sight of her in such a vulnerable state disturbing him greatly.'This just isn't right' he thought to himself as he watched her silent struggle, making an unspoken vow to never let her be in such pain again 'No one should have to go through this kind of trauma.........not after all that's happened'.

He couldn't stand it. Watching the girl he cared for so deeply in such anguish, the small amount of strength she had left shattering like a thin frost over a frozen lake. that same familiar unsure feeling fluttered in his chest as he watched her cry, all the pain she was feeling living within him.

For all the many skills he had mastered in his lifetime (management, persuasion, charm, hell even seduction came in handy in the right situations) comforting someone had never been his forte. True affection was rarely shown in the nightworld and anything less than a fortress around one's emotions was perceived as a weakness, and as his father constantly told him, _purebloods don't show weakness_. His own parents marriage was out of convenience, them being one of the few non-related age mates making them prime mating material. The Ohtori clan was known for their cold demeanors, and Fuyumi, being the closest Kyoya had to any parental figure, hardly ever needed consoling, preferring to use her sunny disposition to try and make her brother more alive than his older siblings.

But for all the the different definitions he could give on the subject of love, Kyoya simply could not understand it. Even after Fuyumi told him it wasn't something that could be analyzed theoretically, it was still like an out of body experience as he crossed the room to gently put his arms around the crying girl, hands smoothing over her small shoulders when she didn't pull away.

"I'm s-sorry" Haruhi said quietly as she failed to compose herself, all too aware of how close they were "I shouldn't be acting like this''

He frowned as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek, grey eyes clouding with concern as she sniffled slightly '' Act like what? No one should have to deal with this by themselves...besides do you think I'd do this if I didn't care at all for you?"

"I don't know" her voice trembled slightly as her headed drooped to rest against his chest "Am I just being naive again if I let my guard down enough to believe you?"

"Haruhi..."

"I know I must not be making any sense right now, but I just don't understand. I know as far as emotions go I'm not the best at dealing with them, but am I so blind and ignorant of those around me that I can't even tell when I need help?" her lower lip trembled slightly as she felt his reiatsu flare with worry "Even now now I'm hurting the people I care for without even trying." Haruhi gasped as Kyoya tilted her chin upwards, her glistening eyes meeting his concerned gaze through watery lashes.

"Haruhi look at me. Wheter you realize it or not you silly girl, I love you , and nothing is goig to change that. I've spent too much time denying my feelings and protecting you from behind the scenes," he stated with the utmost seriousness taking a deep breath before revealing the information he knew would change everything " And our betrothal means nothing to me unless you know how I truly feel."

"Betrothed?" Haruhi whispered incredulously as a myriad of emotions flooded her. "Why didn't you tell me? H-how could you keep something like this from me?" her soft voice was filled was filled with hurt as her eyes searched his for the answer.

"Haruhi believe me I wanted to. I had planned on coming to the orphanage after your 18th birthday and explaining everything then, but the idiot who attacked you that night in the alley ruined it all." he continued to hold her gaze, the deep regret visible in his stare" I couldn't risk telling you after the attack on your family, everything was too chaotic and my father had us in hiding for many years, once he heard the news."

'All this time I've been searching for the truth of my past and it's been right in front of me this whole time' Haruhi thought sadly as she searched his despair filled eyes for the truth, hardly able to take in the knowledge presented to her. She had come to accept it as a bitter truth, knowing their brief encounter in the library could never be anything more than that, no matter how much Kyoya cared for her. It hurt knowing that the one she had fallen for so quickly had kept something so important to her past from her, but no matter how angry and betrayed she kept telling herself she should be, she couldn't help but feel a surge of exhilaration at the news. She had never seen this side of him, so vulnerable and scared, the barely concealed hope in his voice, assuring her of his truth.

"I know it's a lot to take in and you deserve better, but I have to know if you truly accept this. I'm not going to force you into anyth-" He felt his heart stop as she pressed her lips gently against his, tears still silently flowing down her face as she place a hand on the side of his face.

She pulled away "You're a fool Kyoya...going through all this pain and trouble just to keep me safe..." Her face broke into a small smile, heart fluttering at the raw emotion in his eyes "But if its acceptance and recognition you want, I don't think I could stop loving you now if I tried."

Kyoya let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the relief of knowing her answer flooding him like a broken dam. "Well then, I don't think that's going to be a problem." he said with a smirk as he slipped an arm around her waist and brought her lips to his, the reality of their relationship sealed with a kiss.

* * *

The nurse sighed heavily as she made her way down the hall, slipping into a lone door on the 3rd floor just as the sun rose. It had been an odd day, to say the least. The moment night fell she had been shocked to hear that the girl who had been rushed to her office three days ago had finally woken up. In all honesty she hadn't expected to be called so soon, the likelihood of her survival had been low, and it was a true miracle that she had woken up at all.

Though she expected for most of the Host Club to go against her orders and still be in the room when she came back, she was surprised to find only one of the boys still there, the raven haired pureblood asleep on his back with an arm wrapped around the small girls waist as she curled against his side using his chest as a pillow. She smiled softly at the peaceful scene, deciding to leave the slumbering couple be before the sun set.

* * *

*sighs* this damn chap.....It went through many many revisions before I even considered posting it, and I'm still not satisfied with the way this turned out. Oh well at least now that I got the truth out I can move the story on a lil bit. Next chap will include mucho- Host Club bonding, and expect them to be resuming normal Club activities with a twist ;).

**1) Jasper reference XD**

Since I'm not exactly sure what to do with Renge until I need her for another plot device(lol) I'm going to hold a poll to see what you guys think.

1) Have her and Haruhi become friends

2)Have her join an evil alliance and plot to destroy the Host Club

3) Have her plot to kill Haruhi....again(don't exactly know how that'll work out lol)

Leave your answers in your reviews and don't forget to RnR!

Ja Ne


	11. Absolute

What's good people!?!? Yeah I know I'm probably going to burn in hell and become satan's butt monkey since this update has taken forever, but at least I've finally got a better computer (Hopefully) since my old one crashed due to all the trojan viruses that basically killed it.

Before Continue on with the story, there are a few things I wanna clear up before we get going. In my vampire world, all vampires who have formed an alliance with each other (like the host club) share a mental link with each other that they can think through, with everyones thoughts being heard like conversation. The mental link that Haruhi and Kyoya share however, cannot be heard by the other members, as theirs was formed by the bonding of souls (since they've been betrothed from birth), so in a way it's kinda like a couples only connection. If the other person feels something strongly enough, they as a couple can 'feel' each others emotions, but in no way can they read each others thoughts (things still have to be spoken, in a sense, even though everything takes place in their minds).

All of the moon dorms (where all of the aristocratic and purebloods are housed) are furnished more like hotel suites (including a small kitchen and living area) than actual dorms, so keep that in mind while reading :)

**Yay!! I hit 50 reviews!! Big ups to ALL my reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and readers who have stuck with me through all the shit I've pulled. You guys are awesome, seriously.**

**_OhMyGoshsickels_:** Interesting....

**_ms_ _Masen_:**Trust me that one is a defianant possibility hehehehe

**_Tawny_:**I have many many plans for the Haruhi/Renge relationship that I have yet to expand on. There will definitely be trust issues between the two, since no normal person I know would instantly become friends with someone who attacked her, but the poll is more of a way for me to see reader opinion and develop the story around that. Plus it's fun to see what people think will happen.

**_Annonymous_** **_Amethyst_**: Actually my obsession for VK is waning, due to the recent events in the manga, but since my story isn't a retelling of VK things should progress without incident

**_Alika_** **_Jones_**: Aww ur makin mii blush *^-^*

**_Person_**: Thanks! I really wanted the fight to have some realism to it since it would have been kinda crappy if she just won without really doing anything.

**_On a side note anonymous pm-er73 asked me a question that even though some may feel it to be obvious, I still felt obliged to answer. Since Haru and the gang are all vampires, they sleep all day and do normal activities that you and I normally like going to school, work, ect at night. Many of them sneak off campus during the day to seek Human familiars (or blood donors, a free meal, whatever you wanna call us humans) since as an immortal being, they technically don't need to sleep at all, even though most do just to kill time. Classes for them start at around 6pm and typically end at 10ish since all their extracurriculars are available in club form, and meals are provided by room service._**

**_*~Sountrack for this chapter: Your Glasses- Maria Mena~*_**

**"**_Thinking_**"**

**_"MInd LINk"_**

"Talking"

* * *

Haruhi sighed inwardly as she continued to listen to the long monologue of one of her regular male customers, the arrogant tone slowly wearing her patience thin. Ever since her classmates found out about the dispute between Renge and herself, everyday had seemed to be a test of her willpower. All the girls from her class had been in the infirmary constantly, attending and caring for her like some living vampiric doll. Only after the Host Club had physically removed some of her more persistent suitors that dared to try and court her while she was bedridden, did she finally get some rest. Things had been tense between Hikaru and herself for awhile after the incident, neither of them so much as glancing at the other during school hours , until finally a distraught Kaoru threatened to kill them both after class if they didn't at least try to act civil with one another.

Needless to say, things had calmed down after Kaoru's outburst.

Though she received few male visitors aside from the Host Club, it was obvious from the many exotic flowers, stuffed animals and balloon sculptures that littered the tables and floors of the Host Club and her own chambers, that the affections of her pursuer's hadn't waned. They were attracted to her like flies to honey, opening doors and pulling out chairs for her like she was royalty** (1),**even though she knew most of attraction stemmed from fascination. She was different from most of the girls they usually dealt with, hardly indulging in the lavish privileges they all had, instead preferring to tend to her own business, and stay out of the spotlight. In a way, she supposed she should be flattered that they were trying so hard to impress her, but it was slightly disheartening to know that they would pursue her so steadily without even getting to know her.

_'But I guess they don't know any better_**'**Haruhi thought as her current customers voice brought her back to reality

".....And even though he bested me in the first round, I knew that in the end the last was mine to take. which I did effortlessly as usual.''

Haruhi strained a smile as she kept her face pleasant and mentally rolled her eyes, causing Kyoya to chuckle through the mental link they shared."That's quite the feat Keigo-san. I never knew that fencing could be so- uh, intense."

"Ah but it is," the copper haired young man said with a simpering smile, umber eyes slanting as they roved over her figure, taking in the days cosplay lasciviously "The fierce intensity of the bout however, cannot compare to the beauty of you in that lovely kimono"

Haruhi squirmed in the elaborate furisode, willing herself not to grimace disgustedly at his lingering glaces while she silently spoke to Kyoya through the link they shared. _**'Please tell me it's almost time to close?'**_

She caught his brief glance as he quickly looked over at her, giving a charming smile to one of his clients, before he glared slightly at the back of the leering boys head _**'Unfortunately no; it seems you'll have to deal with this ignorant fool for a little while longer'**_

_**'Damn' **_Haruhi thought with a frown_**'Maybe you could- no, no that be more trouble than its worth' **_

Kyoya continued to type away on his laptop, the deep drawl of his voice echoing in her mind_** 'Does the lady require assistance?'**_

Her lips curled into a devious smile as she poured a cup of tea for for one of her customers. _**'I'd be ever so grateful for the distraction...'**_

Haruhi breathed an invisible sigh of relief as Kyoya calmly sauntered over to the corner tabled that she hosted from, using his powers to subtly influence the other suitors to make room for him at the table without question. She smiled as he took a seat in the high backed Victorian chair next to her, his posture the picture of composed confidence as he turned to the man in front of her.

"Long time no see Otanashi-san. I presume you must be enjoying your time with our female host?" He said pleasantly , smirking to himself as he watched the other vampire tense visibly

"Yes,...the time spent with Haruhi-hime has been most enjoyable.." The man in question replied carefully, not sure of the exact reason one of the most powerful purebloods in the school thought it necessary to join _his _session with Haruhi. 'Though if I may ask without overstepping my bounds why you choose to join Haruhi's session in particular?"

Kyoya smirked as he sensed the other club members turn their way , knowing there curiosity was piqued "Ah, forgive me Otanashi-san, but as vice president I'm required to evaluate at least 2 members of the club at least once a month for reference purposes. Seeing as how Haruhi has yet to be observed this month, I see no reason why not now. Just pretend I'm not even here and carry on as usual."

The only son and heir of the Otanashi clan nodded silently, slightly unsettled by the massive amount of power that the male pureblood radiated at rest. _'Easy for you to say' _the aristocrat thought bitterly. Nevertheless, he turned his attention back to Haruhi, barely attempting to mask his presumptuos advances at the female host."So Haruhi-chan, what did you think of the gorgeous get well bouquet I sent you? Surely it was better than anything those other vagrants brought you?"

"Yes.." she replied slowly, quickly recalling the putrid brown and gold flowers that seemed to overpower everything with their musky scent "They were very....different."

He smiled impishly, taking her repulsion as appreciation "Of course I wouldn't consider a lady of your standing to have as ample a knowledge about extravagant things as I do, but perhaps we can rectify this situation over dinner at one of the finer restaurants in town?"

Haruhi forced her voice to stay apologetic, pushing back the annoyance she felt at his underestimation of her knowledge "I'm terribly sorry Keigo-san, but I have exams coming up this month and I'll be busy studying most of the time. Perhaps another time?"

"Nonsense dear Haruhi, why should you waste your time studying when you could be spending time with me? How about you meet me at the Troiani and I'll tell you all about my latest expedition to the arctic?"

"No. Thank you." Haruhi stood abruptly, unable to completely keep the irritation She felt out of her voice as she gathered the days tea set and headed for the storing cupboard "I thank you for your offer, but I must decline, as my grades are more important to me than a pointless date."

Kyoya turned to address the stunned aristocrat, unable to keep his smirk from growing wider as the twins laughed raucously from across the room, reveling in the haughty lord's rejection"To be a member of any group organization at Cross Academy, a students grades must remain in at least the 90th percentile, so it is important for miss fujioka to stay on top of her studies. Mayhaps you could try a different attempt at winning Miss Fujiokas hand after exams are over?"

"Don't worry," he replied tersely, walking stiffly towards as he glared accusingly at the other host members, as if they had something to do with his rejection. "I will be back, and Fujioka _will _be mine" he shuffled out the door with the other customers fuming silently as the host Club closed for the day.

Haruhi returned from the cupboard warily checking to see if her unwanted customer had vacated the area, before she was violently swooped off the ground in a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Tamaki

"Oh fair princess!I Woe that you had to endure the insufferable advances of that lecherous mongrel Keigo! Come, have dinner with me in the cafeteria and you can tell Daddy all about it."

"But aren't you doing the exact same thing you just accused Keigo-san of?" Haruhi pointed out bluntly, face loosing all expression as Tamaki paled.

"Yeah Tono!" Hikaru exclaimed devilishly, appearing next to Hauhi's side along with his twin. "Faking interest in a lady's feeling just to get with her isn't a very admirable quality..."

"How can you call yourself her father?" Kaoru questioned accusingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as his brother mirrored his actions."No self respecting parent would ever try to force themselves on their child.." Hikaru steered her toward the exit as Kaoru opened the door.

"C'mon Haruhi, we'll make sure you get to your room safel-""

"Release her you vile devils!" Tamaki yelled dramatically, grabbing the twins by their collars as they began to bicker aimlessly

_**'So, you still coming over to help me with this history test?' **_Haruhi thought wordlessly as she drifted back over to where Kyoya was sitting, gathering her things as she prepared leave for her quarters.

_**'But of course dear Haru, a true gentlemen never goes back on his word After my meeting with the Headmaster I should be over about midnight, if that's alright with you?**_

_**'It's fine, since it'll give me enough time to study for my other classes'**_

_**'That's good, since I have a surprise for you later anyway.'**_

_**'Well! I suppose it's a good thing that I turned down Tamaki and Keigo isn't it?'**_ she thought teasingly_** 'Because it seems to me that this is sounding an awful lot like a date'**_

_**'It could possibly, or it might not be anything at all.' **_He cocked an eyebrow at her at her joking tone, but grinning inwardly to himself nonetheless '_**The question is; when the time comes, will you accept?'**_

_**'Oh don't worry' **_she thought assuredly as a happy smile rose unbidden to her lips _**'I'll be there'**_

**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X**

Hunny and Mori watched Tamaki and the Twins argue distractedly, none of the bickering party noticing the many looks that kept passing between the Shadow King and the Host Club princess.

"Takashi?" Hunny paused from eating his strawberry upside down cake, bright round eyes studying his fork carefully "Somethings going on between Kyo and Haru-chan, ne?"

"Mm hm" Mori agreed quietly dark eyes tracing the interactions between the two hosts

Hunny gazed at the couple with a careful eye, noting the raised eyebrows and shared smiles that adorned the faces of the secretive pair " What do you think we should do?"

"Give them time" Mori answered calmly, coal eyes straying to the yelling trio in the middle of the room, making sure that their conversation went unheard " When the time comes, they'll tell the rest when they're ready. Until then we keep the others from finding out and help them as much as we can."

"Oh. Sounds like a good plan to me!......ne, Takashi what do you think will happen when Tama, Hika and Kao-chan realize what's happening?"

"They'll probably do something drastic."

"Oh." Hunny sombered slightly, face falling before he began grinning again "But that's why we have to help them, right?"

"Exactly."

**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X**

Haruhi padded soundlessly across the tile floor of her bathroom, quickly drying her hair and searching for her clothes while Kyoya waited at the end of the hall for her to get ready. He had appeared on her doorstep around 12 as promised, and by 12:45, he had helped her finish all of her assignments for the next two weeks without so much as hinting about what he had planned. She had tried many times during their studying to somehow make him reveal anything for what he had planned, but as the night wore on, she realized nothing would make him give, and she finally relented to get ready while he himself left to change out of his own uniform.

Pulling on a pair of snug, comfortable jeans, she slipped into a stretchy long sleeve off the shoulder shirt , the bold blue and black stripes complementing the studded leather belt slung loosely around her slender hips. Sliding her feet into the worn black converses that she had the school recover from her old home at the orphanage, she grabbed the small green phone that the twins had forced on her, and left her room pausing only to lock her door, before leaving to meet Kyoya.

Kyoya checked the silver watch that was strapped to his wrist and smiled slightly as he watched Haruhi approach.

'Right on time' he thought idly as she walked down the hall toward him.

"You look nice." She said with approval at his choice of clothing, slightly baggy black jeans complementing the black button down shirt and white vest he wore." Geez I hope I don't look weird. This is all I had to work with after the twins decided to raid my closet."

"Don't worry you look lovely." He assured her, taking in her lithe figure with appreciation "So, I trust you've taken care of everything?"

"Yep. I already made sure that Tamaki and the twins won't be able to harass me or destroy my room while I'm gone. So we should have no problem out of those three tonight.'' She said as they began to walk down the hall, willing her presence to become near invisible as she followed Kyoya through the breezeway, passing undetected through the school's gates and stopping at the forests edge.

"Where exactly did you say we were going?" she inquired curiously, peering into the forest as Kyoya moved behind her, wondering what could possibly be in waiting inside.

"I didn't." He said calmly as he wrapped an arm around her shouders and tucked the other under the bend of her legs, grinning at the yelp and pretty blush that spread across her face. "Besides it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I had, now would it?"

Heart beating wildly as he raced effortlessly through the foliage, her eyes widened as he suddenly stopped and set her on her feet, looking at the scene before her in awe

"Kyoya....it's beautiful.."

* * *

I know........ I'm a horribly evil person for stopping there but, if I kept going to where I had originally planned, I don't think the chapter would have flowed right. Lots of things happened in this chapter, including beginning of a bonafide date between our dear couple and the introduction of my mary sue-er Billy sue (since Keigo is a dude).

Poll results so far:

1) Have renge and Haruhi become friends=2

2) Have her join an evil alliance to destroy the host club=1

3)Have her plot to kill Haruhi (possibly by creating her own evil organization)......again.....still not sure how that's gonna work out.=1

Remember people if you want something to happen, speak up and vote. Hey who knows, I might even add an option if someone feels strongly enough :)

**(1) Actually when I think about it, she really is.**

Coming soon:_**"......And with the exchange of these vows, we will forever be bound together as one"**_

**_Read n Review!_**

**_Ja Ne_**


	12. Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

Aaaand We're Back! Truly there is no excuse as to why it took me so long to update. Yes my birthday, family matters and the start of school certainly play a role in my lack of updating, but the simple truth is, I've been very preoccupied with life, but there should have been nothing that kept me away this long. Still, EPIC FAIL on my part as far as updating goes, but my uncles been in the hospital for a while now and he's kinda starting to develop dementia from all of his surgeries (diabetes complications, amputations it's all and ugly mess really) and it's really starting to get bad, so don't expect any set-in-stone updates (but i've already started working on the ext chapter, so expect it to at least come out quicker than this one did).

Well I ceartinly tried to make their date seem appealing ( Though since I'm neither high-class nor, a vamp I'm sure I failed as usual)

Just a little note, this story was originally supposed to be 20-25 chapters at most, but I realize that as I develop the various plots more and continue to plan the rest of my story, its become quite clear to me that it'll be 30, at the least.

**birningice**- Aww thanks!! Honestly, their flirting is one of the hardest things to write, since it's hard to come up with so many smart ass comments without letting them get too ooc.

**kimikoxkyoya1**- I know, I hate cliff hangers with a vengeance, but it just seemed like a really good place to end it!

**Maniakku Otaku Saku**- God I'm such an idiot! *looks back at chapters* Really I thought all the editing I did was saved! Sorry:(( When I began to write this story, I had everything planned out to go a certain way, but the more I began to write the more I realized that certain things would begin to conflict each other, so I scrapped all my old notes and turned everything completely around. What you saw from chapter 4 is a remnant of the old plot that I thought i had edited out. My apologies.

- Hmmm......the votes keep getting more and more interesting...

**Starlight**- Oh trust me..there's _**always **_a twist hehehehe..

**xXEnergizerBunnyXx**-_**IMPORTANT: EVERYONE SHOULD READ( even if I'm not addressing you personally) **_Ahh finally someone who's looking underneath the underneath. The purpose of the poll (and yes, I realize that all of the choices are horribly cliched and rather dull when it all comes down to it) is to give me a little insight on where the readers want the story to go, not necessarily vital to the progression of the story, but a handy thing indeed. Even though I really do care about what my readers think, the fact is, that it doesn't matter what the readers choose, because in the end, I'm still the person writing this story and I know that whatever choice they make, it will still be twisted beyond belief to suit the direction I'm taking this story in. Soooo many things have yet to come into play, and I wish I could tell you what was going to happen, but, alas, that would ruin the surprises (Though I must congratulate you for suggesting something that I already put into play before I ever got a chance to read your review! Kudos to you ^o^)

Voting is closed for the Renge poll, so if you didn't get a chance to give your input, but this story needs to get rolling!!

Well I'm almost outta stuff to say, so without further ado, the next chapter!

Soundtrack for this chapter~Starting towards the middle, continuing onto the end _Let the Flames Begin- Paramore_

"Talking"

_'Flashback/Vision'_

**'Thinking/Mind link'**

* * *

Haruhi gasped as she stared at the scene before her in awe, her favorite clearing that had previously been destroyed with her fight with Renge, changed. The very landscape had undergone a dramatic transformation; the numerous broken trees and deep craters that pockmarked the ground, gone. In its place, new foliage took over, honeysuckle, pretty flowers and ivy weaving themselves throughout the low lying bushes, while a bed of soft springy grass carpeted the ground, the entire scene the quintessence of a fairytale setting. Spread out under a drooping willow tree near the edge of the lake was a large blanket, the woven wicker basket that rested atop clueing her in on his plans for dinner.

"Oh Kyoya this is wonderful!" she stated happily as she knelt down and began to sort through the roomy basket, sorting through the meal options while he arranged the plates and cutlery, " Though...I am curious how you managed to set all of this up with all of the things that have been going on lately.."

He noted her raised eyebrow as his eyes twinkled with unabashed amusement, storing the sight of her skeptical face away for later analysis. "Just a loyal friend of mine.**(1)**" He answered with ease as she nodded in acceptance " Hopefully someone you'll meet in the near future if everything goes according to plan."

She paused in her unpacking of dinner and turned to stare at the devious face of her boyfriend, raising her eyebrow in very similar fashion to the darkhaired man before her. "And what exactly do you mean by that, _Sir?_"

He paused for a moment, as if he was contemplating the best way to deliver his next statement, taking note of of her wary glance at the darkening sky before he continued to speak, "Let's just say that now that you know of our long standing engagement, it seems that my father finally wishes for you to be introduced to the family. Originally, I had planned on giving you more of a heads up before telling you, but it seems that my father wants to make everything official as soon as possible, no matter what the consequences."

He watched as she paled while still keeping her composure, setting down the container of strawberries while continuing to unpack their meal slowly. "Let me get this straight. He wants to meet with me-"

He nodded.

"To introduce me to the family-"

He nodded once more.

"And seriously expect me to behave like a high-bred bastard without embarrassing myself?"

He nodded again.

Her shoulders drooped resignedly "I'm completely and totally screwed."

"It's not going to be nearly as bad as you make it out to be," He grinned bemusedly as he watched her fret needlessly " It's mostly just a formality so we can discuss the bonding issue and sort out all the technical business like dates for dress rehearsals and such."

"Bonding issues...?" she racked her memory for some recollection of what he was talking about, briefly recalling discussing it during her etiquette lesson with the club.

"You know, engament sealing. The whole "and with these vows we will forever be bound together as one". That sort of pointless drudgery." He explained easily as he inspected a bottle of vintage 17th century B- **(2) **closely.

"Oh. Well....I guess it could have been worse" She relaxed slightly as she lifted the boxes of packed sushi carefully from the depths of the basket, the satisfaction she felt at the sight of the expensive food unable to be kept completely from her face as she grinned deviously "Just be glad that you have Ootoro"

He chuckled at her reply before he gave his own, making sure to keep the relief from his voice as he began to take part in the eating of their meal, "I hoped you'd enjoy it. I wasn't sure how you felt about eating outside, but considering all of the chaos that's been going on lately I figured a change of pace would be nice."

"Oh no, this is perfect." she replied with a genuine smile, the faint moonlight that shone through the foliage giving her pale eyes an unearthly glow " I can't remember the last time I had a chance to relax and enjoy myself, the fact that I get to do it while spending time with you just makes things all the better.''

Taking a long drought from his drink to hide the the faint blush that tinted his cheeks from her honest words, he missed the slight grimace that flashed across her face as a distant rumbled sounded in the distance a twinge of pain nipping in the back of her mind as she turned their conversation back to future plans and family histories.

* * *

The meal that Kyoya had packed was finished in a timely manner, and the dark-haired couple were content to rest by the edge of the lake peacefully, discussing the upcoming dinner under the dark sky.

"I wonder how everyone will take it when they find out we're together" Haruhi wondered candidly, warily eyeing the low drifting clouds as she leaned against Kyoya" The twins have seemed to become quite...touchy lately, and I seriously doubt that Tamaki will accept the idea of my feelings belonging to someone other than him....''

Kyoya nodded in agreement, pleased that her acute perception allowed her to assess the whole situation without any misgivings "Yes...Though Hunny and Mori are the proverbial much wild cards, I have a feeling that while Tamaki has no problem admitting his feelings for you on a routine basis, I'm not sure that he knows how deep they actually run..Hikaru on the other hand has yet to differentiate his feelings of possessions from actuall affection, but I'm sure their reactions will be less than joyus when they realize are relationship is less than platonic."

Haruhi sighed as she felt her spirit damper slightly at the truth of Kyoya's statement, turning her face to the sky as it rumbled again. Though she had expected conflict to arise whenever the general populous discovered that she and Kyoya were an 'item', she was surprised at how anxious she was about telling the rest of the Host Club. They were her best friends for God's sake! They were always there for her when she needed them (wanted or not) and she knew that push come to shove, she was there for them, simple as that.

So why was she so worried?

**'Damned rain making me worry for nothing,' **she thought with a scowl as she felt Kyoya look at her questioningly, the familiar twinge growing into an all out ache **'Don't even know why I'm being so paranoid..Kyoya and I are both perfectly capable of handling ourselves if anything goes awry and I know I'll feel better once everything's out in the open.'. **

"Haruhi....is there something bothering you?" Kyoya questioned as he watched her scowl disappear quickly at the sound of his voice, curious at her sudden dip in emotion, but still unwilling to probe her mind for the answer **' It's probably best that i let her tell me herself. It is her mind after all'**

"Why would you ask that? Everything's perfectly fine."Haruhi squirmed as she attempted to meet the knowing gaze of her boyfriend convincingly, resolve faltering as her pain flared "Well mostly everything....but it's nothing that you should be worried about." she added hastily as his cobalt gaze bore into her.

"Nothing that I should be worried about? Au contrare dear Haru, this seems like something I _should _be worried about." He said as he leaned closer to her with a slight smirk "Besides, what kind of significant other would I be if I didn't protect you?"

Haruhi felt herself blush and smile in spite of herself at his calm statement, knowing that no matter how easily he spoke of the way he felt about her that he meant everything he said " Trust me Kyoya, I know a million other things that you could do in the time you would waste watching me, so don't worry about it. Besides, it's nothing that I haven't been able to handle befo-"

Haruhi froze in her half-hearted denial as a streak of lighting flashed through the sky, the booming thunder that crashed afterwards causing her to yelp , pain in her head exploding as she began to shake.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya turned to the girl question as she began to tremble slightly, the fear that she had been holding back during the duration of their date flooding though the link they shared, realization dawning as it hit him in a giant wave. All the comments and off handed glances suddenly coming together in startling clarity** 'I knew that she used to have a severe fear of thunder when she was younger but according to her records she hasn't had a problem with it in years..'**

Haruhi inwardly cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from Kyoya quickly, desperately curling into herself as her familiar childhood fear of thunder returned with a vengeance . **' Something isn't right..'**

Kyoya moved to catch the girl as she fell to her knees, a jolt of fear shooting through him as the pain she had been holding back flooded into his mind.

**'Why!?..... Why is this happening?....' **Haruhi whimpered as an influx of memories rushed into the sanctuary of her mind ,the rain falling harder , every pulse of thunder and strike of lighting stirring something in the deep recesses of her mind** ' I've never particularly liked rain but this....this is different..'**

_Haruhi shuddered helplessly and continued to move sluggishly through the cold muddy streets, the rain that seemed to fall down relentlessly from the heavens hindering her already fatigued movement as she desperately tried to find refuge. It had been a hard three days for the five year old girl who had no recollection of her memory prior to a few days earlier when she awoke to find herself lying in the middle of a large clearing, the recurring image of a kind old lady spurring her to seek out the the person behind the face._

_She stumbled as she came to a forked path in the road, the hum of distant activity and faint lights drawing her to the left as a shadow flitted unnoticed across the right path. Exashation leading her younger self as she moved down the path to the left, never noticing the dark figure that stalked her for miles, waiting in the shadows to capture the innocent being before she could ever hope to reach her destination._

_**'It's like watching a dream'**_Haruhi thought as she watched her five year old self drag through the city streets, the narrow pathways still crowded with nobles who decided to venture out into town despite the shower that poured from above. **'A horrible vision of something that's almost too real too be true..'**

_Her small legs struggled as she pushed herself to move farther through the busy streets, refusing to let the disgusted looks she received from her dirtied and torn appearance to deter her from making it to the building at the end of the street that pulled her so strongly. She managed to get halfway up the walkway that led to the orphanage; grasping hope within her tiny hands before the figure that hunted her throughout her long journey decided to take her, snatching the flimsy hold she had on her survival and destroying it along with any chance of discovering her past memories._

_The blow he delt was not a physical one , but rather one of mental kind , the hand that he used to pull her backwards and away from her refuge, draining the very life from her young body while her whole soul drowned in the depths of his strangely colored eyes._

Haruhi gasped breathlessly as the pain began recede, the image of her younger self slumped unconsciously on the doorstep of the orphanage and other early memories flashing brokenly in her mind.

_"You have a little time....but rest assured little girl I will come for you, and your soul will be mine....after all....your the only one who can draw everything full circle."_

Haruhi inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, her silver orbs stark white as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

_It has begun....._

* * *

_**Master Study Of An Unamed Manor, 3:00 A.M.**_

Long tapered fingers swirled the contents of a crystalline glass with detached interest, the ruddy liquid spinning hypnotically as the figure holding it lowered it with a sigh. The shadowed figures that sat in a circle below conspired about their latest failure, the attempt to have the air-headed french girl obtain the key backfiring as the girls obsession proved to much to repress. He turned to glance at his newest pawn as one of the more skilled members tended to the maintenance of the girl, the memory eradication both had undergone ensuring him a loyal tool that could be easily controlled.

The handsome man exhaled as he observed his multiple minions move about the luxurious chamber mechanically each working with their own purpose while the few who had joined of their own accord tended to other business.

"Master; the boy you had us prepare is ready." A young maid approached the attractive man timidly, her gaze downcast as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. She blushed as she felt him place a hand to the side of her face, the tender action masking the wintry chill in his eyes as he adressed her sweetly.

"Thank you Mine-chan," He grinned coldly as the girl before him glowed with happiness, the simple thank from her superior blinding her from his true nature, "Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the evening off, hm?"

"Oh n-no I couldn't possibly take a day off! things have to be washed, and-"

"Please?" The hand that held her face moved to tilt her chin slightly "For me?"

The blushing girl nodded madly as the insidious man dismissed her with a chuckle, bowing once before retreating back down the dais he sat upon quickly "A-arigatou Master!"

**'And to think I didn't even have to wipe her memory'**His lips curled into a cruel smile as the boy he requested approached wordlessly, sallow skin combined with rust colored hair giving him a sickly appearance. Placing a finger to the boys forehead he watched as the color slowly returned back to his person, pupils dilating as his whole agenda was transferred with a single touch.

He staggered backwards as the man retunred his hand to the glass at his side, stopping only for his new instructions before he left to complete his task.

''Otanashi....you know what to do."

* * *

Christ an attempt to make some things happen this time around.....So.... a LOT of things happened in this chapter, including a few explanations, but at the same time more question raised than answered. Who's controlling the young people of the night world? Who's the handsome man in charge of this secret council? And most importantly, why do Haruhi and Kyoya never get to finish their conversations?? These things and more to be answered later.

**(1) Heh... I bet someone can guess who this 'loyal friend' is....**

**(2) Yes this is b- as in blood...you don't think that they use blood tablets **_**all **_**the time?**

**R and R!!**

_Ja ne_


	13. AN:

Hey readers! No, this isn't one of those, "This story was an Epic Fail, and I'm gonna discontinue it blah blah blahs", but I am going to put this it on hiatus (as if you couldn't already tell) until I can sort out my plot and grammar problems around the beginning and do some serious editing and re-evaluating on where this story is going. I've been having family issues lately (My moms been in the hospital, and several of my close relatives have died) and I lost the original notes I had planned out for my plot and storyline, so I feel that its better that I take on this story in particular to fix some things, rather than continue and turn it into more of a mess than it already is.

I think that my writing has grown since I first started this story (considering the fact that it was my first serious multi chaptered story and that it has progressed into far more chapters than I had anticipated), so for the sake of this and my future works, I'm going to take a break on this story and work on some other ideas.

I really hope that all my readers and reviewers understand, but hopefully when I'm through all of my editing and revision will show.

Sincerest Apologies,

_**+Kaori+Takaguchi+**_


End file.
